


Trial of Frost

by lexissketches



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexissketches/pseuds/lexissketches
Summary: Decades into the future, a young apprentice, Bumblepaw, is ready to become a warrior, but first, must survive on his own for one moon's time to prove his strength. Despite his eagerness, his leader has cast him out during one of the harshest Leaf-bares on record.Meanwhile, there is unrest within Thunderclan's camp. Hunger, sickness, and tension between positions of power.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Frost - Prologue

Prologue – Herb Railroad

The night was quiet; no wind in the trees, nor any calls from prey attempting to scavenge. Nervous paws kneaded the earth beneath them, begging for the gentle rustling of leaves, anything to hide their own presence. Looking behind them, the Medicine Cat leapt into the forest, a large bundle tight around his teeth. 

Approaching the border, he paused. The night patrol should have passed this portion of border by now - the scent was stale. He shuddered. He had been making this journey regularly for 10 moons now without issue. Had the patrol run into a delay? Trouble? Dogs. Twolegs. Rogues.   
“Please, no rogues,” He thought to himself, urging his paws to move forward. StarClan forbid the patrol be in true trouble while he was away from the camp. Guilt ate at him, a small hole forming in his chest. He swore his clanmates could see his shame like a bleeding wound. Did they ignore it, or were they truly so blind? His muscles relaxed as he strayed further from familiar territory. 

The sky was open, yet without stars. 

Belly pressed against the earth, the healer pushed toward a large barn. Cows decorated the fields behind it, their slumber a gentle murmur hovering over the grass. He approached the door, tail low, but without hesitation.   
“You’re here!” A black she-cat bounded down from a bale of hay. The barn was dimly lit with an oil lantern, 3 horses shuffling about in their stalls.   
“I am,” he mumbled through a mouthful of leaves, gently setting the bundle down and pawing through it. Alder bark, burdock root, mouse bile and holly berries. A sleek, red tom quickly revealed himself from a dark corner, limping with a front paw raised.   
“Thank you for returning,” the tom sat, his paw still raised, now more visibly swollen.   
“It is no trouble,” the healer began to chew on the bitter root, making a hunky brown paste. He moved closer to the tom, lifting the inflamed paw with his own. “Rats again?”  
“Unfortunately,” The tom nodded solemnly. “They get braver by the day.”  
“Rooster!” A grey she-cat joined the three, shaking her head. “They wouldn’t be so brave if you would finish the tuna for once!”   
“You could help,” Rooster rolled his eyes, shifting his weight around his 3 working paws. He winced as the poultice was applied to his paw, the pressure painful but medicine soothing.   
“And for you?” The healer smiled at the grey she-cat. She turned her head, her single eye looking him over.   
“Nothing for me, but Peaches has ticks.”  
“Do not! Just one I can’t seem to pull out…” Peaches trailed off embarrassingly, approaching the Medicine cat.   
“Not a problem,” he lifted a ball of moss soaked in the nasty bile. “where is the tick?”  
“On my back, I even had Rosemary try and pull it out,” Peaches laughed. Rosemary scoffed, moving to sit beside Rooster. The Medicine cat coaxed the tick from Peaches’ fur, breaking the pests shell with his teeth.   
“I brought some alder bark for any more tooth aches,” he motioned toward the wooden slabs, Peaches padding over in curiosity.   
“And these holly berries should help with the rats,” A glimmer of worry washed over her face before turning to the healer with a smile. “Thank you for everything.” 

The cold air hit his face as he departed from the barn, almost stunning him. The wind had become harsh, and a part of him wished to return to the warmth of hay and horses. He looked to the sky, as if looking to make a plea. 

He accepted the silence, trudging home.


	2. Chapter 1

“Do you see that?”

Bright yellow eyes peered toward the bundle of twigs balanced carefully overhead on the branch of young oak tree; a chilled breeze threatened to tip it off scale. Black paws kneaded the earth excitedly, eager to snatch the nest from its branch. 

“I do,” a white figure sat beside the smaller cat, gazing at the nest. “But we should not touch it.”

“Aw, why not? Eggs taste really good, and I’m sure I could get them…” 

“Bumblepaw,”

“…Or you could get them, really easy I’m sure. I bet you were named Cloudleap because of how high you can jump…” Bumblepaw’s haunches wiggled, anticipating a try for the nest. 

“Bumblepaw.” Cloudleap’s voice was more stern, causing the apprentice to be still. “Eggs are a wonderful treat, I agree. But Leaf-Bare is approaching. It is strange for birds to lay so late in the season. For all we know that nest is empty, or the eggs are sour.” Bumblepaw looked at his paws, knowing his mentor was right. 

“Can I at least check? I want to show you my tree-climbing skills.” The apprentice’s eyes lit up, eager to please his teacher. Cloudleap chuckled, smiling.

“Oh alright.”

◆ ◆ ◆

Bumblepaw strode proudly into camp, mouth full of feathers and head held high. Cloudleap trailed in after him, instinctively looking toward the various dens edging the many stones left by Two-legs. 

“Bumblepaw!” A small brown she-cat bounded toward the fellow apprentice, eager to see his treasure. 

“Hemmo Eafmaw!” Bumblepaw mumbled, dropping the feathers at her paws. “I found an old bird’s nest and-“

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking ticks off the elders?” A large, rusty tom cut into the conversation, glaring at the small she-cat.

“Yes Fireclaw,” Leafpaw sighed, curling her tail around herself. “But I was just taking a break!” 

“The only break you should be taking is the neck of a squirrel,” Fireclaw rolled his eyes and turned toward Cloudleap, now joining the group. 

“Will you be coming to the Gathering tonight?” Cloudleap looked between Leafpaw and Fireclaw with an expectant smile. Leafpaw gazed at Fireclaw hopefully, and the red tom shook his head. 

“Leafpaw will be spending her evening taking the ticks off the elders,” Fireclaw eyed his apprentice carefully. “Since she’s been delaying herself with breaks. But I will be attending as usual.”

“I see,” Cloudleap gazed at the shrinking apprentice, turning to Bumblepaw. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind offering a paw to help? Maybe she can finish early somehow,” he winked, trying to make Leafpaw feel better. 

“No problem,” Bumblepaw pressed his forehead into Leafpaw’s neck, almost pushing her over. “Did Aloetail give you any mouse bile for the tough ones? It really helps, but man does it smell. I’ll race you to the elder’s den!”

“You have longer legs than me,” Leafpaw whined, lifting herself from the earth. “But you’re on!”

◆ ◆ ◆

“Are you looking forward to the Gathering?” 

Aloetail paused, tracing the edge of the leader’s – Eaglestar’s - den. 

“May I come in?”

The den was dim, littered with leaves, moss and feathers. Aloetail moved toward the den’s center, where his leader sat contently. The medicine cat gently dropped a bundle of herbs, peeling away its leaves with a single claw. 

“I asked if you are looking forward to the Gathering,” the old tom repeated himself, sniffing at the supplements presented. 

“I enjoy speaking with the other medicine cats,” Aloetail kept it short and sweet. The reality was, he dreaded Gatherings. “I brought you more ragwort leaves for your strength,”

“And these old joints,” Eaglestar smiled. “I’m excited. I have something to announce tonight.”

“And what would that be?” Aloetail and Eaglestar turn to see Mudpath peering his head into the den, worry riddling his face. 

“I’ve told you not to eavesdrop. You’ll hear tonight,” Eaglestar scolded his deputy like a queen correcting her kit. Mudpath sighed, nodding his head. 

“Yes Eaglestar. Of course.”

◆ ◆ ◆

“Do you think he’ll change his mind?” Leafpaw sighed, crunching a tick between her teeth. 

“I hope so. If his reason is getting these ticks done, well we’ll just have to show him won’t we?” Bumblepaw pulled a tick from the back of Brokentooth’s neck, successfully ripping the body out, but the creature’s head still embedded in his skin. “Ugh, pass the mouse bile please.”

“This stuff stinks,” Leafpaw wrinkled her face before batting the soaked ball of moss in Bumblepaw’s direction. 

“At least you’re not the one getting washed with the stuff,” Brokentooth laughed gently. 

“How do you have so many ticks? You guys don’t go anywhere!” Leafpaw exclaimed; she was working on Mousecough, an elder she-cat. 

“They sneak up on us,” Mousecough lapped at her paws, and groomed her face. “You’ll find out some day when you’re our age.” 

“I’ve never had a tick before,” Bumblepaw dabbed Brokentooth’s skin with the moss ball carefully held between his teeth, trying not to touch it with his tongue. “Or fleas. I think I’d rather soak in a lake of mouse bile than get one, if that’s what it takes,” he chuckled. 

“Do you think Riverclan warriors get ticks? They’re always in the water!”

“Maybe,” Brokentooth commented. “Depends if their elders go swimming. My guess is they probably can’t swim so well in their river in old age, but maybe the shallower edges of the lake.”

“Riverclan warriors start swimming the moment they’re born,” Mousecough added. “I doubt their elders would tolerate not swimming. A Rivercan cat without water is like an egg without a shell. Just doesn’t work.” Mousecough twitched as Leafpaw pulled the final tick from Mousecough’s fur. “Easy there she-cat, you’re going to rip my pelt off!” 

“Sorry,” Leafpaw squeezed the tick with her teeth, squirting blood on the den’s floor. She got to her paws, tail swaying. “I think I got everything off, Mousecough. Are you almost done Bumblepaw?”

“Just working on the one that got stuck,” Bumblepaw extended a single claw and extracted the tiny tick head from Brokentooth’s skin. “There, last one.”

“Alright, you’re dismissed. Thank you youngins,” Brokentooth smiled, showing the many holes in his mouth where teeth once were. 

“Let’s go tell Fireclaw! He has to let you go to the Gathering now,” Bumblepaw exclaimed. “And if that doesn’t work, I’ll get Cloudleap to convince him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allegiances for this fic - www.deviantart.com/lexissketch…


	3. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to a Gathering!”

Dark bodies moved along the lake’s edge, threatening to disrupt its glassy surface. Cheerful yowling echoed in the forest, heads and tails held high. The stars shone bold and plentiful, framing a glorious ivory moon. Bumblepaw eagerly strode alongside Cloudleap, his youthful heart bounding out of his chest. 

“I know, I meant to bring you sooner…” Cloudleap sighed, looking toward the lake.

“Don’t be sorry, you know I wanted to help,” the apprentice smiled, showing a full set of sharp teeth. Previous Gatherings, Bumblepaw volunteered to stay and help with the night watch, especially during times of trouble. Two Gatherings ago, the clan had been plagued with ambushes of rats, and the moon previous to that had brought trouble with a pack of hungry dogs. Bumblepaw did not hesitate to help, eager to prove himself to his mentor and clan. 

Cloudleap and Bumblepaw approached the island’s crossing, cluttered with patterned bodies. Bumblepaw could hardly contain his excitement, practically slipping as he climbed upon the trunk-bridge. The air was heavy with mixed clan scent as he soon became surrounded by dozens of strangers.

The clearing was bathed in cold moonlight; it was clear Shadowclan and Riverclan had arrived before them. Deputies sat stoic between the roots of large trees; Redstar of Riverclan and Toothstar of Shadowclan watched in the trees overhead. Bumblepaw watched his own leader, Eaglestar, move toward the other leaders, cheerfully greeting the Riverclan deputy and calling to the branches above. Bumblepaw shifted excitedly, looking to his mentor. Cloudleap smiled, nosing him toward the island’s center. 

“Go and socialize, there’s no breaking the code in kindness.”

◆ ◆ ◆

Aloetail gently crept around the Gathering, avoiding eye contact with the cats surrounding him. He escaped the previous Gathering due to a coincidental kitting, but Starclan did not grant him such favor this time. 

“Hey, Aloetail!”

The healer’s long fur stood on end, turning quickly to see the dark apprentice. He sat in an attempt to compose himself, anxiety replaced by a subtle awkwardness. 

“Oh, hello Bumblepaw,” Aloetail glanced peripherally, curling his fluffy tail around his paws.

“Why aren’t you with the other medicine cats?” Bumblepaw blurted out, almost giggling. “I met so many other apprentices tonight.”

“Ah, I’m not a fan of Gatherings-“ a sharp yowl cut the healer mid-sentence, then two, then three, then four calls in a dissonant tone. The voices of common cats grew silent as the leaders made their way to the edges of the branches, gazing over the massive populace. Aloetail sighed in relief, gazing at Eaglestar. 

Ears twitched and heads turned toward the low-hanging branches carrying the leaders, straining to hear their voices. A dark red tom carefully balanced on three legs, initiating the Gathering. Bumblepaw watched curiously, wondering how he got up the tree with only three legs. 

“Clan cats, I would like to nominate Thunderclan to begin tonight's gathering,” Redstar nodded toward Eaglestar warmly, and the elder leader began to clear his throat.

“Thank you, Redstar,” Eaglestar searched the many faces below him, hovering around Aloetail and Bumblepaw. Aloetail froze, noticing his leader's gaze; he kneaded his paws anxiously – what did Eaglestar want with him?

“I would like to announce that one of our apprentices is ready for their moon-trial,” his announcement was followed by gasps and murmurs, with heads turning in search for the cat in conversation. Mudpath looked up at his leader with wide eyes, unable to contain his fear. He pressed his paws into the trunk of the tree, stretching his neck toward Eaglestar.

“But sir! Leaf-bare is fast approaching, any apprentices nominated to go out won't be able to -”

The elder tom dropped from the sky, silencing the deputy. Mudpath shrank as Eaglestar stepped close to him, angry.

“The word of a leader is the word of the code,” he hissed, tail thrashing; the Gathering had become silent and the chilled air was tense. Aloetail held his breath, looking up toward Silverpelt; he did not see any stars. Mudpath looked down at the earth, and Eaglestar turned to the many cats surrounding him.

“I am nominating our apprentice, Bumblepaw, to take his moon-trial and become a warrior. He has shown great skill and devotion to the Warrior Code,” he paused, glancing at Mudpath. “... and I invite any other leaders to nominate apprentices ready for their own tests.”

Bumblepaw's heart was caught in his chest. Him? Ready to become a warrior? He bounced up and down, unable to speak, breathlessly looking at Aloetail, then searching the crowd for his mentor. His tail thrashed furiously, threatening to throw the apprentice off-balance. Aloetail hardly noticed the apprentice internally combusting, still reeling from his leader’s mistranslated stares. Attention shifted as another voice chirped from the trees. 

“Yes, actually. I would like to nominate Moonpaw and Scentpaw for their own moon-trials. Starclan knows they are long overdue,” Redstar smiled at two she-cats, gazing at each other with a sense of cheer and victory. 

“And I would like to nominate our own Honeypaw,” Toothstar eyed Redstar carefully, shifting her weight on the branch before turning her attention to Windclan’s leader. Smokestar shook her head, passively watching the many warriors below with her tail curled around her paws. 

“Thank you Eaglestar!” Bumblepaw finally gasped, causing many older cats to chuckle. Aloetail blinked, refocusing, looking at the apprentice beside him. Time had passed while the medicine cat’s mind drifted elsewhere, and the leaders yowled to signal the Gathering’s end. Cloudleap joyously bounded toward the pair, pushing into Bumblepaw and touching foreheads. Aloetail got to his feet, shaking his long fur. 

“Bumblepaw, your time has come,” Cloudleap exclaimed breathlessly, almost as excited as the apprentice himself. He looked toward Aloetail, who was watching Eaglestar and Mudpath speaking quietly at the tree’s base. “Aloetail?”

Aloetail turned quickly and smiled at the apprentice, “Congratulations.”

“Aloetail, do Medicine Cat apprentices have to complete a moon-trial?”

“Yes, but it is a little different,” Aloetail looked up, as if he was searching for something in his memory. “Our apprentices travel to the Moonpool and fast, never touching prey, only sipping from the pool and communicating with Starclan. What happens otherwise, that is a secret between we healers.”

“I see,” Bumblepaw watched Redstar and Toothstar with their respective apprentices, also preparing for the trial. Most of the other clan cats had left the Gathering space, returning home. Cloudleap purred with pride, grooming Bumblepaw’s fur. 

“We will wait for Eaglestar before heading toward the clan’s border,” he nodded his head in an assuring manner. “Leaf-bare will come and grow, but you will too.”

“I’m excited Cloudleap, this is happening all so fast,” Bumblepaw spoke as if he had run several miles in one go. “But, I do have an important question,”

“What’s that Bumblepaw?” The apprentice leaned in close, whispering. 

“Do you think Redstar is good at swimming even though he’s missing a leg?”

◆ ◆ ◆

Four bodies sat at the Thunderclan border; the trees began to thin, and the forests were replaced by large grassy fields, with Twoleg nests scattered in the distance. Eaglestar and Mudpath sat beside each other, facing the apprentice and his mentor. Eaglestar closed his eyes and tilted his head toward Silverpelt, his breath clouding around his muzzle, highlighting the coming cold. 

“I call upon Starclan to gaze upon this apprentice as he crosses the border into the next phase of his life. Bumblepaw has trained well under the guidance of Cloudleap, and has the potential for warriorhood,” Eaglestar kept his eyes closed, now with his muzzle pressed against his chest. 

“Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to honor Thunderclan during your moon-trial?” 

“Yes, I do,” Bumblepaw nodded, glancing at Cloudleap, then back at the leader. 

“Then with Starclan’s blessing, I send you forth. You will return here in one moon and a day, where your mentor will greet you as a true equal. May your trial be swift, and the prey bountiful.” Eaglestar stood slowly and padded toward Bumblepaw. He lapped at the apprentice’s forehead, and Bumblepaw returned with a lick to the leader’s shoulder. Eaglestar and Mudpath bowed their heads to Cloudleap and departed toward camp. 

“This is it kit,” Cloudleap sighed, looking out at the gentle lights the Twoleg nests emitted. “I remember my own moon-trial, it was just at the brink of New-leaf…” Cloudleap trailed off, shaking his head. “None of that now, go on now,” the mentor gazed lovingly at his apprentice, pushing his muzzle into Bumblepaw’s cheek, ushering him across the border. Bumblepaw took flight, his paws carrying him into the grassy sea. 

He paused, looking behind for Cloudleap’s bright white fur. 

But Bumblepaw was now alone.


	4. Chapter 3

“Leaf-bare won’t be too hard…”

Bumblepaw pauses, looking around. Wind was slicing through the sea of gold and green, whipping his face and fur. He had been walking mindlessly for some time now, practically drowning in this grassy ocean. He realized he didn’t have a plan, or a goal; his whole life he’d been instructed what to do, either by his mother or by Cloudleap. What was he supposed to do? 

“Survive, live by the Warrior Code,” He murmured to himself, unsatisfied with the words. “Perhaps I should find shelter,” he sighed. The apprentice pressed forward, accelerating his pace. The field began to thin out, presenting a space full of large, sleeping cows. Bumblepaw pricked his ears, his vision no longer blocked by weeds and wheat. He turned his head and looked behind him, startled by how far he had traveled from the forest. Quietly, the young tom moved closer to the sleeping beasts, now noticing a tall, red barn in addition to other smaller Twoleg nests, and sleeping monsters. He lifted his nose to the wind, attempting to gather more information. 

Cows, more cows… horses …cats? And definitely not clan cats – rogues. Bumblepaw shivered, recalling nursery tales of vicious cats living without honor and with a hatred for clan life. He pressed himself into the earth, hoping whoever was around wasn’t picking up on his own scent. Inch by inch, Bumblepaw crept away from the livestock, moving past the barn and Twoleg nest unnoticed. 

Bumblepaw pushed onward, a second forest appearing in the horizon alongside the collection of smaller Twoleg homes. While concerned about the forest’s proximity to potential trouble, he found a sudden exhaustion plaguing his body, and he knew he needed to rest.

◆ ◆ ◆

It wasn’t long before Bumblepaw came across something suitable. A tipped log, hollowed out by water and insects, would provide good cover from wind and predators; normally, he sleeps inside a small cave tucked within the stony walls of Thunderclan camp. He lifted his nose once more to the wind, only picking up the faint aroma of a passing fox. Good enough. 

Bumblepaw stretched his forelegs before slinking into the log, tucking his paws beneath his soft body before resting on the cold hard wood. Bumblepaw sighed, lowering his head. It wasn’t until now he realized how important his clan was, and how much he relied on every single member. Clan life promised him protection when he couldn’t protect himself, prey when he couldn’t hunt, medicine when he was sick, and good company in the darkest of nights. What could he do alone? Survive, hopefully. Bumblepaw began to shiver, curling into himself tighter. 

“I wonder what Leafpaw and Heatpaw are up to,” he whispered to himself. Normally the three apprentices pressed close together each evening, with Leafpaw in the center. Only a few hours and he found himself missing his clan, missing his fellow apprentices, missing his mentor. Heck, he even missed Fireclaw, even if he was a total dungface sometimes. And what were the other trial-takers up to? Bumblepaw strained to remember the other three apprentices; Melonpaw? Moorpaw? He failed to recall the Riverclan cat’s name, laughing quietly to himself. 

“Imagine being named Melonpaw…”

Leaves crunched as a critter shuffled by outside, causing Bumblepaw to jump. Now he really was missing that dungface Fireclaw, as he usually stood the night vigil.

“Maybe that’s why he’s always so grumpy?” Bumblepaw thought as he readjusted, grooming his paws. What was Fireclaw like as an apprentice? Bumblepaw smiled at the realization that Fireclaw was once Firepaw, and before that, Firekit. Cloudleap was once Cloudpaw, and well, even Eaglestar was Eaglepaw! Bumblepaw blinked, realizing that in just a moon’s time, he would no longer be Bumblepaw. 

“Bumbletooth, no… How about Bumblewind? Bumblefox? Bumblelog…” Bumblepaw cringed, hoping he would never be given the job of naming cats. A great gust of wind flooded the log, threatening to push Bumblepaw out the opposite end. “I wish I were Aloetail,” the medicine cat had unusually long, fluffy fur that protected him every Leaf-bare. 

“Aloetail was once Aloepaw… and Aloekit …” Bumblepaw’s eyes fluttered, the temptation of slumber too great. 

◆ ◆ ◆

Gentle light teased the edge of the log’s entrance, awakening the apprentice. Bumblepaw stood up, his body aching slightly. He poked his nose into the open air; the forest was warmer than the night before, but not by much. Paw by paw, Bumblepaw stepped outside, stretching. Leaves fluttered from the trees overhead, drawing the apprentice’s attention to the air. Birds sang their morning songs, balancing on thin twigs. Bumblepaw’s stomach growled – breakfast calls! 

Hunting alone was not something he was experienced with. Cloudleap was always by his side guiding him, and if he was away for whatever reason, Bumblepaw was never without a few other warriors, or even Leafpaw. Bumblepaw frowned, suddenly stricken with the fear of starving. What would happen if he didn’t return in one moon? Has that even ever happened before? 

Bumblepaw froze as a mouse appeared from the crevice of a neighboring tree, inspecting the area for seeds. The small rodent pushed leaves aside, eagerly searching the earth, and seemingly unaware of the black tom watching him; hunger was universal. Bumblepaw slowly lowered his body, careful not to disturb the forest fodder beneath him. Paw by paw, he came closer and closer to the mouse, until – pounce! Bumblepaw crashed into the base of the tree, miraculously both hitting his head and crushing the mouse under paw; not exactly how he planned the kill, but prey is prey, and Bumblepaw would survive another day. Bumblepaw shook himself, stumbling slightly before lifting the mouse by its tail. Breathing a sigh of relief over finding food, he still wondered about what could potentially happen during the trial. What if a Twoleg captured him? Or if he ran into a dog? Would his clan search for him if he never returned? Was quitting the trial even an option? Bumblepaw shook his head and began to tread back to his log. Placing the mouse at his paws, he admired his work, wishing he could tell Cloudleap. 

“I won’t quit, I would never quit,” Bumblepaw self-assured in between bites. He felt strange eating his catch so quickly, as prey always went to elders and queens first when part of a hunting party. Patrols were free to do what they wanted with their catches. 

“I won’t quit, I can’t quit.”


	5. Chapter 4

Aloetail looked at his various piles of herbs, each one thinning more than the last. Snow hasn’t fallen, yet, and he should have time to stock up more for the coming season. With Leaf-bare approaching, greencough often reared its ugly head in the elders’ den, and his current supply of catmint simply wouldn’t cut it. 

“Might have to settle for chickweed,” Aloetail pawed the round, dry leaves coupled with tansy flowers. He had been feeding tansy to the queens and elders as if it was delicious honey, in a preventative effort to stave away chest infections. Greencough could be deadly, even in healthy apprentices and warriors, and almost no cat could be saved once blackcough developed. He sighed, lifting a ragwort leaf with his claw and placing it next to an assortment of chamomile and juniper berries. At times like these, an apprentice would be helpful; Aloetail could send them out to search for herbs while did his own work. Aloetail gently lifted the herbs bundled around the berries, his eyes closed and face pointed to the earth. Even the youngest apprentice would be the medicine cat Thunderclan needs. 

Aloetail padded toward Eaglestar’s den, a small cave within the quarry walls hidden by bramble tendrils, mewing quietly to signal his presence. 

“Come in,” Eaglestar’s voice was quiet. 

Eaglestar lay in the center of his den, paws tucked beneath him and head raised. “Good morning Aloetail, did you sleep alright?” 

“Yes, thank you,” a blatant lie, mumbled through a package of vitamins. Aloetail hardly sleeps, and on his best nights he may get a mere hour or two of rest. The healer placed his bundle before his leader before resting on his haunches. “I brought herbs for strength, and the ragwort is to help with your joint pain. Although, I think I will have one of the apprentices bring you fresh moss, or perhaps some new feathers to rest on.”

“Thank you Aloetail,” Eaglestar leaned forward, taking a few of the blue berries into his mouth. Aloetail watched him carefully, noticing the small patches in his fur, or how his shoulder bones pointed awkwardly from his body. His leader was thin, no matter how much prey he ate these days. Eaglestar paused his chewing, glancing at the medicine cat. 

“Has Starclan spoken to you recently?”

“Not in many moons,” Aloetail looked away, shame burning in his paws. He hasn’t even bothered to visit the Moonpool; medicine cats usually visited the sacred place as often as kits visiting the elders’ den for a story. 

“I understand,” Eaglestar sat upright, looking Aloetail over. “But I must confide in you something,”  
Aloetail froze. Is that why Eaglestar glanced at him at the Gathering? Was Eaglestar angry with him? What did the old leader know?

“Aloetail, Starclan granted me nine lives at the start of my leadership over Thunderclan many moons ago,” Eaglestar seemed to glow with pride in this moment. “And I am very grateful for each life given, and what each life was given for. But now I stand with my final life in my paws, and I wanted to thank you for your utmost care of the clan and myself,” Aloetail sat quietly, unsure how to respond. 

“It is my duty to the clan” It is my duty to the clan, Aloetail. The tom felt his face grow warm once more, repeating the words to himself mentally.

“Mudpath is a good deputy, but he will need assurance,” Eaglestar instructed sternly before consuming the final few herbs in his prescription. 

“I understand,” Aloetail moved to his paws, turning his body toward the den’s opening. Was Eaglestar holding back a truth he knew? Was he trying to trigger his guilt? “Thank you for confiding in me, but if you excuse me, I must be going…” Aloetail padded out of the den, his face tickled by the tendrils. He sneezed, inhaling the morning air deeply in an attempt to calm himself. 

His eyes narrowed; if he wasn’t mistaken, Mudpath’s scent seemed fresh near the den’s entrance. 

◆ ◆ ◆

Frost began to encase the earth, creating crispy blades of grass and glass-like leaves on the forest floor. Bumblepaw watched the small puffs of vapor trail from his nose with each breath he took, imagining he was the burning trunk of a tree, victim to a forest fire. The sun was close to the horizon, flooding the sky with reds and oranges, as if the forest was ablaze. The days grew shorter and the cold more domineering; perhaps a little forest-fire wouldn’t be the worst thing. 

Bumblepaw pulled clumps of moss from the base of a thick oak tree. Obnoxious amounts of dirt stuck to the bundles of green, to the point where Bumblepaw had collected more soil than plant matter. Bumblepaw padded back to his log, attempting to lay the moss out nicely for bedding. 

“Too damp,” Bumblepaw sighed, attempting to swipe away the excess soil. An unsuccessful day; every creature he spotted somehow evaded him. The birds flew just a bit too high, and the squirrels escaped with speed just outside of Bumblepaw’s ability. Bumblepaw’s stomach ached, begging for even the stalest mouse on the fresh-kill pile. 

Seven sun rises and seven sunsets. Mudpath was right – Leaf-bare was coming, and it was coming quickly and harshly. The wind was so coarse Bumblepaw felt as if his fur would fly off. He shivered, attempting to curl up upon his pile of soggy moss bits.

“Chickweed for greencough, but what was used for staving off hunger?” Bumblepaw breathed in deeply, wracking his brain for knowledge he didn’t have. He frowned, realizing how important medicine cats like Aloetail actually were. What if he got sick on his trial? Maybe warriors should receive a crash-course on simple remedies; after all, a medicine cat cannot be everywhere at once. “I’ll be sure to mention that to Aloetail when I get back. Aloetail and Eaglestar.”

Bumblepaw rolled over and kicked his pathetic bedding toward one of the log’s entrances. He forced his eyes closed, blocking out the aggressive thrashing of the branches above. The wind was relentless, and Bumblepaw imagined his log being swept up, rolling throughout the forest. 

“Starclan, are you watching me?” his plea was mixed in prayer. His breathing finally slowed, and muscles relaxed, as sleep began to overcome him. 

“Bumbledirt… Bumblemoss… Bumble…wind…”


	6. Chapter 5

A silver-blue she-cat gazed over a glassy sheet of ice, her eyes dimming in defeat. Moonpaw had not eaten in two days, as the rivers and streams began to freeze over, making fishing impossible without breaking the ice. Moonpaw moved forward, following the frozen river that cut through Riverclan territory and stretched far beyond the border. 

“There has to be an opening somewhere,” she searched for even the smallest break in the ice, with no success. Perhaps she could break the ice herself? She curiously took a claw and scratched at the water’s edge, leaving small shavings of ice. Perhaps if she tossed a stone, it would break through the ice, but she knew she lacked the ability to properly toss a stone with her mouth. Only Starclan knew how thick the ice really was, and whether there were even any fish around. She moved her face close to the river’s surface, squinting and straining to spot any movement under the ice. She shivered, recalling tales of apprentices and foolish kits falling through thin patches of ice, never surfacing. Even if a kit was pulled from the water, every Riverclan cat knew there was little that could be done to save a small body from such extreme temperatures. 

Moonpaw stopped suddenly – were those Twoleg nests? How far had she traveled? The river had narrowed significantly, still frozen, but entering the territory of Twolegs. She sat for a moment, gazing at the tall Twoleg structures. She opened her mouth, taking in the air and scents that traversed it; no kittypets around, as far as she could tell. Something pulled her paws closer to the Twoleg territory, and she found herself mindlessly padding toward the tall, wooden fence that separated kittypet and warrior life. A small knot-hole presented itself, and she peered through with great curiosity. A few trees, but nothing notable. The nest was dim, and it seemed the Twolegs weren’t home. Did Twolegs go hunting, or patrol their borders?

“Well, if no one is home…”

Moonpaw launched herself toward the fence’s top, carefully balancing upon a supportive square post. She glanced at the closed-off, yet transparent entrances to the nest, pondering what was inside. 

“What is it like to be a kittypet?” Moonpaw had never met a kittypet, nor has she ever seen one. Elders told tales of soft-hearted cats with no character, or of vicious domestics that lacked loyalty and morals. “Nursery tales, maybe…” Moonpaw searched for life within the nest, almost hoping to see one. Kittypets must live their lives for some reason, else they wouldn’t exist. Did kittypets go to Starclan? She blinked, considering asking Beartongue, the Riverclan medicine cat. Suddenly, a white body appeared at the largest nest entrance, causing Moonpaw to jump, losing balance and tumbling back behind the fence. 

“Goodbye now!” Moonpaw bolted far from the fence, not daring to look back. She would never have crossed another clan’s border, what was she thinking when it came to the Twolegs?

◆ ◆ ◆

Moonpaw came to a large pine tree, stripped of its needles, toppled across the river. She looked to the east, then to the west, deciding that it was time for her to stray from the icy stream. The wind began to stir, gently pushing her on a right-ward path toward the Shadowclan border. 

“Is that you Starclan?” Moonpaw closed her eyes and felt the cold air tear through her pelt. Snow was imminent; the sky threatened to break at any moment. “It must be,” Moonpaw turned where the wind instructed. 

“Now to find something to eat,” Moonpaw shifted anxiously, having minimal experience catching non-aquatic prey. She began her journey away from the comfort of the river, determined to have a successful hunt. 

◆ ◆ ◆

Snow blanketed the forest floor, creating a blindingly white picture. A mid-day hunting party set out from Thunderclan’s camp, desperate to find anything. With Leaf-bare comes the decline in prey, and the incline of hunger and disease. Fireclaw strode powerfully at the front of the small party, pushing the snow aside as if it were delicate blades of grass; his fur was bright against the white powder, like a flame threatening to melt frost. Mudpath followed close behind, attempting to pick up any prey scent trails, with Leafpaw beside him, watching for small footprints in the snow. 

“We should check the abandoned Twoleg nest,” Mudpath asserted, moving ahead of Fireclaw. “Mice like to hide in the stone crevices,” Mudpath turned his head, attempting to give Leafpaw a comforting smile. 

“Don’t lecture my apprentice,” Fireclaw grumbled to himself, just barely audible by Mudpath. Leafpaw sighed, doing her best to keep her head and tail high. 

“I hope Bumblepaw is okay,” Leafpaw murmured as she began to trail behind the veteran warriors; the snow had piled high, and her small stature paled in comparison. “and the other apprentices too,” she added on, preying to Starclan that when her moon-trial came, it would be during the hottest of Green-leafs. No tracks in the snow yet, only the paw-prints of her mentor and deputy.

Fireclaw impatiently batted a row of icicles hanging from a tipped branch. 

“That Eaglestar,” Fireclaw scoffed. “No initiative in that old cat! The clan, starving, and he has nothing to say for it,” he growled impatiently, ranting at the sky. Mudpath continued onward toward the abandoned structure, carefully eyeing Fireclaw. 

“Almost there, Leafpaw,” Mudpath attempted to change the subject. “Remember, if you see feather prints in the snow, it’s likely an owl or hawk swept up an unlucky mouse and graced the snow with its wings,”

“What do Twoleg prints look like?” Leafpaw shivered, her teeth chattering lightly. 

“I’ve never been so close to Twolegs,” Mudpath pondered before getting cut off by Fireclaw. 

“He’s nothing but a bag of bones! Even in Green-leaf he just lounges in his den all day,” Fireclaw gritted his teeth, digging his claws into the icy forest floor. “He should be in the elder’s den. A selfish leader, savoring his many lives while we warriors risk our own, our only life!” Fireclaw began to shout, growing louder and louder. “Does Starclan not care for its warriors?” Mudpath stopped suddenly in his tracks, turning to Fireclaw. 

“ENOUGH! It is against the Warrior Code to go against your leader in such an abusive manner,” Mudpath lashed out against the fiery tom, teeth bared. Fireclaw glared at him, unwavering. 

“I know part of you agrees,” Fireclaw growled, almost in a challenging manner. Mudpath didn’t have an answer; he knew Eaglestar was getting a bit too old for leadership, but he didn’t wish his elder any harm. The sudden soft crushing of snow caused both toms to break their stare-off and turn. 

“Leafpaw!”

The small apprentice had crumbled in the snow, her small body rising and falling very slowly. Fireclaw carefully lifted her by her neck, and the hunting party was no more.


	7. Chapter 6

Snow danced around Bumblepaw’s whiskers, threatening to trigger a sneeze. The apprentice squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the reflex. He was crouched, eyes locked on a mouse nibbling on seed scattered by a Twoleg; it seemed they stored seeds and nuts in various hanging contraptions, not that these contraptions were very good at keeping away birds and rodents. Bumblepaw inched closer, his mouth trembling with anticipation. He knew he shouldn’t be so close to a Twoleg nest, but he was starving, and prey was constantly hovering around the scraps Twolegs left out. Hardship was common among all species. 

The mouse turned away from Bumblepaw, fixated upon a fresh acorn. This was his chance! Bumblepaw wriggled his haunches and – pounce!   
And miss!

The mouse scurried away from the pile of seeds, slipping beneath the Twoleg nest, leaving Bumblepaw tearing into the frozen earth. 

“Mouse dung!” Bumblepaw exclaimed, exasperated and tail thrashing. “No, no, no no no!” He kicked at the pile of seeds that had fallen beneath the Twoleg contraption, peppering the snow. 

“Nice catch,” 

Bumblepaw froze, pivoting defensively toward the voice behind him. A silver-blue she-cat stood before him, and his fur stood on end. A kittypet? He gasped, suddenly recognizing her from the Gathering. 

“Melonpaw!”

“Melonpaw…?” Confusion painted her face. “My name is Moonpaw. And you are Bumblepaw,” she locked eyes with him, attempting to guess what he was thinking. “What are you doing near Twoleg territory?”

Bumblepaw furrowed his brows, “We’re BOTH near Twoleg territory you cricket,” he spat back, attempting to stand a little taller. Moonpaw looked down, tail low to the ground. “Not so tough now huh Riverclan? I thought you cats were always fat with fish,” Moonpaw’s struggle to find food was evident in her frame. She narrowed her eyes angrily, sizing herself against the black tom. 

“Starclan sent me here, bird-brain!” She growled, catching Bumblepaw off-guard. She was actually a bit larger than him, despite her apparent starvation. 

“What do you mean Starclan sent you here?” Bumblepaw’s hostility dropped, replaced by inquisition. “Like, a spirit? Did you see ancestors?”

“Well, no,” Moonpaw hesitantly confessed. “But I had to come here. I felt it. The wind was pushing me this way, and…”

“Enough of this,” Bumblepaw rolled his eyes, turning around. Moonpaw gasped, dashing quickly in front of him. 

“Wait! Maybe we should stick together, help each other out,” Moonpaw suggested, a determined agenda in her voice. 

“What?” Bumblepaw pushed the idea aside. “Is that even allowed? I just met you! Maybe you want to use my hide for bedding,”

“No one said it wasn’t allowed!” Moonpaw insisted. 

“No one said lurking around Twoleg territory wasn’t allowed, but we both know we shouldn’t be,” Bumblepaw looked back toward the forest; his log-home called out to him. What would Cloudleap do? He would hate to disappoint his mentor, and he shook his head. He pushed past Moonpaw definitively. 

“There’s no point in sticking together. You’re a water-walker and I prefer the forest. There’s nothing you can do for me, and we’re better off by ourselves. I’m sorry, but I must decline,” The she-cat looked disappointed, defeated even. Without another word, she quickly padded off, head hung low. Bumblepaw glanced back in her direction, feeling just a bit guilty for the bite in his words. He sighed, looking back at the pile of seed. 

“I wonder if I can lure prey in the forest with that.”

◆ ◆ ◆

“Take these, Rosepelt,” Aloetail nosed a few catmint leaves toward the queen, heavy with kits. Rosepelt nodded, barely able to speak due to her greencough infection. With every breath she takes in, a coughing fit is triggered. Morningsong lay curled up on the opposite end of the nursery, protectively grooming her three kits, just born mere days ago. Aloetail glanced over at the newborn kits, smiling faintly at their mother. Morningsong rolled her eyes, frustrated and fearful of her den-mate’s illness. 

“Maybe you should stay with Aloetail in his den,” Morningsong suggested to Rosepelt; it wasn’t the first push from the nursing queen, and Aloetail had offered as well. Rosepelt shook her head and lapped at the catmint leaves, denying the danger in her disease. 

“I’m fine Morningso- hack!” Rosepelt’s voice was hoarse and full of irritation, before breaking into a coughing fit. 

“Easy, easy, breathe in deeply, not shallowly,” Aloetail guided the queen in regaining control over her breathing. “I’ll bring you both some fresh snow to drink, it will be especially good for you Rosepelt,” Aloetail assured, and quietly slipped out of the dense bramble bush, stepping over the thick roots that guard it. Suddenly, a loud, intense wailing echoed from the elder’s den. Heads poked out of the many warm dens scattered about the camp, and Eaglestar appeared from his hole in the quarry wall. 

“He’s gone, he’s gone!” Mousecough wailed, appearing from the elder’s nest, moving toward the camp’s center. “Brokentooth is dead,” she continued to sob. Cloudleap and Mudpath emerged from the warrior’s den and stepped into the snow, assessing the situation. Mousecough turned to the two warriors, hissing angrily. 

“He starved! Starclan has cursed us with this foul Leaf-bare,” Mousecough shouted at the sky, face wrought with pain. “I’ll be next, I know it! Brokentooth, my Brokentooth!” Aloetail carefully watched the two warriors, who gently approached the distressed she-cat. Mousecough was now alone in the den as the remaining elder. Aloetail’s attention turned to Eaglestar, who sat silently, seemingly focused on the elder’s den itself. Aloetail looked back and forth between his leader and the den.  
Was he considering his own retirement?

“I will assist in standing vigil and preparing for his burial,” Mudpath assured Mousecough, touching his tail to her flank; elders were often left to manage the traditions surrounding death, yet the deputy didn’t have the heart to leave Mousecough to it by herself. 

“There will be no vigil tonight,” Eaglestar’s decree cut the air, and all heads turned toward the leader. 

“What do you mean?” Mudpath pressed, looking between Eaglestar and a confused Cloudleap. 

“There will be no vigil tonight,” Eaglestar repeated, his voice unwavering, standing taller than he had in moons prior.


	8. Chapter 7

“C’mon Bumblepaw, hurry up!” Leafpaw was running fast, kicking up dry dirt as she bolted toward the abandoned Twoleg nest. Light trickled through the canopy, warming the forest floor decorated with patches of green grass.

“Too slow!” Cloudleap appeared, his white fur glowing in the summer sun. Bumblepaw bounded after his clanmates, about 5 tail-lengths behind. 

“Wait up, guys!” Bumblepaw found himself suddenly out of breath, struggling to catch up with the pair. “Leafpaw, how did you get so fast?” he panted. 

“Hey, Bumblepaw!” Leafpaw looked behind, maintaining her speed. Unnatural swarms of leaves kicked up behind her with each stride.

“Hey, Bumblepaw!” Cloudleap laughed, seeming to effortlessly leap faster, the clouds of dirt enveloping his entire figure. 

“Hey, Bumblepaw!”

“Hey – Bumblepaw!”

“Bumblepaw! Hey Bumblepaw!”

Bumblepaw jolted awake, twisting to his paws, hitting his head on the roof of the log. His vision was blurry from sleep, and he rubbed his face against his forearm. Two heads peered curiously into one end of the log, and Bumblepaw gasped. 

“You!”

Bumblepaw stumbled out of the log’s entrance, crashing into Moonpaw. “What are you doing here?” Bumblepaw half-shouted, shaking off the snow stuck to his fur. Moonpaw smiled brightly, giggling. 

“Bumblepaw, this is Honeypaw from Shadowclan. Do you remember her from the Gathering?”

“What? Yes, I remember her,” Honeypaw was a large, broad-shouldered she-cat with a creamy pelt. “Enough of that! What in Starclan are you doing here? How did you even find me? My pelt’s all cold and damp because of you,”

“You left a trail in the snow,” Honeypaw shrugged. “Moonpaw knew your scent too. Those smelly Thunderclan cats,” she snickered, forcing Moonpaw to suppress more laughter. 

“Listen, you can’t just – “

“Bumblepaw, we found a way to eat, and eat well,” Moonpaw’s eyes were bright with hope. “You just have to follow us,”

“So I was right, you’re going to skin me for my pelt?” Bumblepaw huffed sarcastically. Moonpaw gazed into his face, her expression pleading. “Oh, alright,” Bumblepaw rolled his eyes, annoyed. “But still, how did you – “

“Shh!” The two she-cats hissed in unison. “You have to be quiet for this to work, just follow me,” Moonpaw took the lead, gesturing Bumblepaw to follow behind. Bumblepaw hesitantly complied; he didn’t have much room to refuse, as he too was starving. 

The trio had travelled about 20 tree-lengths before stopping at the edge of a small clearing; a small fawn shivered in its center, snow up to its knees. 

“You’re kidding me,” Bumblepaw gasped, before being swatted by Honeypaw. “It’s just that it’s so big,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“Fawn are usually born during New-leaf,” Honeypaw commented, watching the infant prey. “Something tells me something went wrong, and we are very lucky,”

“And what if mother shows up? Or its father?” Bumblepaw looked between the two she-cats, concerned. “You and I both know the three of us cannot defend against a buck, antlers and all. Not in our condition…” his stomach grumbled, as if it was trying to convince him to join the scheme. 

“Me and Honeypaw talked about it, we’re pretty sure its mother abandoned it,” Moonpaw assured. “We have a game-plan, but we couldn’t do it alone,”

“We need to act fast,” Honeypaw added. “We have to get in close and aim for the neck and avoid its legs. It’s likely weak due to the cold,” She gazed deep into Bumblepaw’s eyes. 

“Are you in?”

“Has this ever been attempted before?” Bumblepaw whispered exasperatedly. “Why don’t we just wait for it to die? I’m sure it’ll go down soon, any minute.”

“Maybe in the days of Lionclan, but that doesn’t matter,” Honeypaw asserted. “We can’t risk losing this. For all we know, something bigger than us can come by and take it. Like a Twoleg! Or a Sharptooth! Then what?” 

“What if we just try something else?” Bumblepaw debated. “I’ve been taking seeds from the Twoleg contraptions to lure prey in the forest!”

“And how’s that been going for you?” Honeypaw looked him over, unamused. Bumblepaw sighed; prey would in fact be lured, but it seems the extra food made them extra paranoid and difficult to catch. Finally giving in, he nodded. 

“I’m in.”

◆ ◆ ◆

Camouflage against the snow was essentially impossible for the trio, but this did not discourage them. They had rolled in fresh mounds of the fluffy ice, hoping to mask their scent and give them some white color; Honeypaw managed to blend in somewhat well, but Bumblepaw stuck out like a holly berry in the brush. Spreading out, each cat crouched against the earth, pushing toward the fawn inch by inch. The fawn twitched and shivered, looking toward the forest frantically, yet not daring to take a step. Bumblepaw nervously craned his neck, attempting to see the other two apprentices. Wait for Honeypaw’s tail-flick. He pressed onward, careful to keep his steps light. He had never seen a fawn so close, and there was a chance he never would again. He looked at the fawn’s delicate legs, wobbling. Bumblepaw took in a deep breath, reassuring himself. The fawn was horribly weak; maybe Moonpaw wasn’t so crazy. 

Flick! Honeypaw’s tail shot right out of the snow, and Bumblepaw’s heart leaped from his chest. He was facing the fawn’s haunches – the most dangerous area of the fawn. He swallowed, dug his paws into the earth, and pounced in blind faith, preying he wouldn’t be kicked.

Moonpaw had latched onto the fawn’s chest, while Honeypaw threw herself at the fawn’s side. The animal crumpled beneath the weight of the three cats, frantically barking. Moonpaw furiously raked her claws along the deer’s neck, desperate to make the kill. Bright blood pooled into the snow, and the fawn shuddered, taking its final breath. The three cats stepped back, panting heavily, staring at their catch in disbelief. 

“Great Starclan,” Moonpaw breathed, sinking into the snow, a smile plastered across her face.


	9. Chapter 8

Three cats of different clans sat around fresh kill, enjoying a Gathering of their own. Working together, the apprentices managed to drag their prey into the forest, far from the revealing clearing. Mouths watering, they tore through the delicate hide of the fawn and took large bites, with audible purrs of pleasure between each nibble. 

“Cloudleap, my mentor, always tells me to chew slowly so I don’t get a stomachache,” Bumblepaw advised, picking at the hind legs of the deer. As much as he wanted to ravage his meal, he knew a bellyache during his moon-trial would do him more harm than worth the trouble. “He also says it helps keep you full longer if you eat slowly.”

“I’ve heard that,” Honeypaw murmured through a mouth full of prey. “My mentor says it’s an old tribe trick.”

“Tribe trick?” Moonpaw looked up, her muzzle and cheeks stained red from her face being buried within the carcass.

“The Tribe of Rushing Water,” Honeypaw continued, closing her eyes. “They’re a group of cats that live in the mountains, almost like us clan cats. Supposedly our ancestors crossed paths with them many times, and they’ve helped each other.”

“Are they real?” Bumblepaw prodded, doubting Honeypaw’s tale. 

“I’m sure of it,” Honeypaw exclaimed. “Dewfall wouldn’t fill my head with tales. It would be ‘unproductive’ in his eyes,” she took another bite, tearing the fresh meat with a snapping sound. The deer had grown stiff from the cold weather, making the meat tough. Snow began to fall from the sky once more, but the three didn’t seem to notice. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you find each other?” Bumblepaw motioned between the she-cats. 

“Honeypaw found me a few hours after you and I ran into each other; I was curled beneath a tree,” Moonpaw shyly replied. “She saw how starved I was and brought me a bird. I couldn’t believe how kind a Shadowclan cat could be.”

“We hunted together the next two or so days before we ran into the fawn, and then went to immediately find you,” Honeypaw concluded, licking at one of her paws. “We Shadowclan cats aren’t cold-hearted. We’re just a little more independent. Makes us stronger.”

“You know, you’re awfully plump for a moon-trial apprentice in Leaf-bare,” Bumblepaw commented at Honeypaw, earning a swipe to the cheek from Moonpaw. 

“Hey, be nice,” Moonpaw nipped at him playfully. 

“I’ve been eating a lot of the frozen frogs that show up around this time of year,” Honeypaw answered Bumblepaw, unbothered. Moonpaw and Bumblepaw recoiled in disgust, causing Honeypaw to laugh. “These frogs, they freeze during Leaf-bare and thaw out once the weather becomes warm again, as if nothing happened. They’re fine to eat, I promise.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Bumblepaw took another bite of kill, purring. 

“I still can’t believe we caught a deer,” Moonpaw suddenly exclaimed, looking toward the sky. “If there were five or six full grown warriors, I wonder if they could take down a full-sized one.”

“I think you’d need a lot more than just six warriors,” Honeypaw furrowed her brow in thought. 

“Thunderclan warriors could do it,” Bumblepaw began to groom himself, satisfied with his meal. “I bet Thunderclan warriors could take down those Twoleg cattle that graze lazily in the grass.”

“Oh please, don’t get ahead of yourself, you were the one doubting the plan the whole time,” Honeypaw rolled her eyes. She pulled at a rib bone, attempting to crack it with her teeth to nibble at the tender marrow within. “Plus then you’d have to deal with Twolegs and their monsters, and no cat can kill a monster. Moonpaw sat silently, gazing at the fresh-kill, pausing from her meal for a moment. 

“I wish Blueheart were here, she’s my mentor,” Moonpaw sighed wistfully. “After every hunting party, we would go back to the river and catch fish for ourselves and share tongues, talking about how I did hunting and what not. I think she would’ve been proud to see this catch.”

“I wish mine was here too,” Bumblepaw wanted to share this victory with Cloudleap. But should he even mention hunting with the other apprentices? Worry and doubt tugged at him. Honeypaw eyed him carefully, noticing his displeasure. 

“What’s wrong Thunderclan?” Bumblepaw squirmed in his place. 

“Do you think we broke any rules by hunting together?” 

“Aw shoot, I think it’s a good thing for clan cats to work together,” Honeypaw waved her paw around dismissively. “I mean, what’s so bad about it? There is so much taboo surrounding the clans interacting. Who can love, how do we treat kits, who we can kill, you know the code after all. Why can’t we just,” Honeypaw sighed, hesitating. “be one big clan? After all, Starclan is a mixed bag of clan cats.”

“Starclan is supposed to be wise,” Moonpaw laughed. 

“Starclan is no different than you and me, and if it weren’t for this deer, we’d be right there with them,” Honeypaw teased back. 

“Oh yeah? Have you ever been to Starclan?” Moonpaw stuck her tongue out. “We should ask a medicine cat how things really are up there. I bet they still quarrel like elders do.” 

“I think, grown cats have egos they have to maintain. I think it would be hard if we had multiple leaders, or if one leader had so much power over the lake,” Bumblepaw suggested.  
“After all, the clans were made in the first place because the ancient cats were out of control.”

“But they weren’t in a large clan, they were merely clanless,” Honeypaw pointed out. “We have the code now, things could be better. We could even add to the code or change it to fit for one large clan!” 

“Maybe,” Bumblepaw looked past the other apprentices, noticing the sky beginning to darken. Daylight was so limited during this season, and Bumblepaw ached for the warmth of Green-leaf. He turned toward Moonpaw, smiling. “Where have you and Honeypaw been staying?”

“We’ve found a few dense bushes to take shelter in, but nothing as nice as your log,” She winked, but there was truth in what she said. Bumblepaw shifted, hesitant in his words. 

“I suppose there is enough room for the three of us in my log, just for tonight,” he looked to the sky; the snowfall had not ceased since they began to share their meal. “Besides, we’ll stay warmer if we keep close together. But you bet I’ll be the one staying in the middle!” He chuckled. After all, he did miss the warmth of Leafpaw and Heatpaw in the apprentice’s den back at camp. 

“Thank you, Bumblepaw,” Honeypaw mewed. “But there is one thing,” she pawed at the partially eaten fawn that lay between them all. 

“What in Starclan are we gonna do with this?”


	10. Chapter 9

“Look, there’s a dry patch over there,”

Bumblepaw and Moonpaw padded through the snow, fur and whiskers flying frantically as harsh winter wind threatened to topple them over. A large willow tree loomed in the distance, with dense branches covered in dead leaves sheltering a space clear of snow beneath it. The branches swayed as if the tree was alive and dancing. The two apprentices quickly took cover beneath the tree, pressed against its roots and trunk. The two sat silently, looking into the distance.

“This is it, isn’t it? Our trial is almost over,” Moonpaw broke the silence, not looking at Bumblepaw. 

“Yeah, it is.” Bumblepaw’s voice had a hint of sadness in it. More silence followed, only interrupted by the rustling of the willow branches overhead. 

“I don’t know Bumblepaw. I miss my clan, I really do. I miss Blueheart, and Redstar, and I even miss the ticks on Deadtooth’s tail. And yet,” her voice trembled, hesitant. “There is something about being out here and surviving, having freedom…”

“We are never far from the clans and the code, Starclan is always watching us,” Bumblepaw faintly smiled. “Besides, being alone is no way to live. You get harsh and mean, like those rogues that pass the borders.”

“I’m not alone,” Moonpaw turned toward Bumblepaw, her face full of sadness. The two gazed at each other, sharing the moment. Bumblepaw looked toward the tree’s many branches, and leaped at the trunk, scaling it quickly before taking a place at one of the thicker limbs. 

“May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the willow tree for a clan meeting!” Bumblepaw tucked his forearm against his body, mimicking Redstar’s missing foreleg. Moonpaw gasped in feign disbelief, watching Bumblepaw. 

“Are you mocking my leader?”  
“You said you missed him!” Bumblepaw shouted toward the earth, tilting as he began to lose balance. “Gee, I wonder how Redstar does it,” he murmured to himself. 

“Well, what does the clan leader have to say? We have patrols to do!” Moonpaw shouted back with faux impatience, stomping her paw and lashing her tail. 

“I think it is time to make an apprentice a warrior,” Bumblepaw attempted to deepen his voice in a mature way, resulting in a silly accent. “Moonpaw, step forward.” The silver she-cat gave a puzzled look. 

“I can’t! I’m already at the tree’s roots!”

“Shh,” Bumblepaw shifted on his three paws. “By the power of Starclan, I declare you… Moonmelon!”

Moonpaw fell to the earth, cackling. She kicked leaves up into the air as she twisted in the earth. Bumblepaw huffed, holding back his own laughter. He carefully returned to the forest floor, giggling in unison with Moonpaw. 

“What, do you not like the name I picked for you?” Bumblepaw failed to pretend to be offended, laughing in between words. 

“It’s awful!” 

“Well, what do you think your name will actually be?” Bumblepaw asked, smiling brightly. 

“Hmm,” Moonpaw closed her eyes in thought. “Maybe Moonheart, after my mentor. Or Moonfur!”

“What’s your mentor like, anyways? She seems nice, from what you had said about her earlier.”

“Blueheart teaches with the love of a mother,” Moonpaw spoke warmly. “She is firm, but never scolding or harsh. She’s awesome at fishing, and even taught me how to swim when a strong current suddenly takes you.”

“That’s really cool. I don’t know how to swim, but I don’t think I want to learn!” Bumblepaw pressed his stomach against the earth and rested his head on his paws. 

“What’s your mentor like?”

“Ah, Cloudleap,” Bumblepaw rolled over, exposing his belly to the sky. “He’s like the big brother you’ve always wanted. A friend and mentor all in one. And way better than Fireclaw,” Bumblepaw stuck his tongue out. “Poor Leafpaw, she’s my best friend, and she’s stuck with that old crowfood! He’s so harsh on her. Sometimes Cloudleap takes her with us for hunting practice,” 

“That sounds nice,” Moonpaw mewed. “I think I’d like to meet them both, Cloudleap and Leafpaw that is. Do you think we could be friends still?” Bumblepaw lay silently thought.   
“I – “ 

“We could sit together at clan meetings and talk, catch up and stuff,” Moonpaw suggested hopefully. 

“We must remain loyal to our clans,” Bumblepaw answered, his heart torn. He knew there was no trouble in being friendly with others, but he feared the possibility of meeting her in battle over some clan dispute.

“I think we can do both,” Moonpaw continued. “I think, I think we aren’t so different. Maybe Honeypaw was right, maybe the clans shouldn’t be so rigid.”

“The rules exist for a reason, even if we aren’t sure why.”

“Well, there’s no rules against friendship. I think Starclan would encourage it, even. Peace among the clans. We could start it!”   
Bumblepaw pondered on Moonpaw’s words. What would his trial have been like if no other apprentices were sent outside of the territories? Were multiple apprentices always sent? Maybe he was destined to meet Moonpaw all along, and Honeypaw too. 

“I hope Honeypaw is alright,” the creamy she-cat had traveled back toward her territory the day prior, but not before sharing a final meal and exchanging wistful farewells. 

“She’s got all the frogs in the world,” Moonpaw laughed, kicking up more leaves. 

The two apprentices continued to chat and tell stories far into the evening, curling up closely to protect against the powerful cold. Sleep overcame them quickly despite resting in the open, and for the first night in some time, the sky was without clouds, and the stars shone with great intensity.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Cannibalism

Bumblepaw sat silently at the Thunderclan border, and a strong wind blew his whiskers flat against his cheeks. It was late afternoon and the sky was clear; bright orange light reflected off frosty surfaces as if the forest was made of glass. The border’s scent was unusually stale, but Bumblepaw paid no mind, assuming the recent weather had covered tracks in snow. Bumblepaw pricked his ears, quickly turning toward the crunching sounds approaching him.

“Cloudleap!” Bumblepaw called out to his mentor happily, flicking his tail. His mentor gazed upon the apprentice with tired eyes, seeming to force a smile. Cloudleap took his time approaching the border, his pace steady, but not particularly fast. 

“Bumblepaw, I’m glad to see you,” Cloudleap’s voice was soft and hoarse, as if his chest was tight with grief. He pressed his head against Bumblepaw’s, gently purring with eyes closed.   
“Cloudleap! I missed you so much,” Bumblepaw didn’t seem to notice the exhaustion in Cloudleap’s face, eagerly attempting to catch up with his mentor. “What did I miss? How’s Leafpaw? Did Morningsong have her kits yet?” Cloudleap didn’t respond, blankly watching the tall grasses behind Bumblepaw poking up through the snow. He blinked, refocusing. 

“Did you follow the code?” Bumblepaw froze, a pang of guilt stirring in his stomach. Did Cloudleap know something? He chased the thought away, confident he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“Of course.”

“Then we’re off,” Cloudleap nodded, turning slowly. Bumblepaw crossed the border into his home territory, almost feeling a sense of renewal. He was glad to be home, even in the dead of Leaf-bare. The two set off toward camp, one a bit slower than the other. Bumblepaw kept bounding ahead of his mentor, having to stop and wait.   
“C’mon Cloudleap,” Bumblepaw turned to wait for his mentor, taking a moment to watch him. His once soft, white figure was gaunt and his shoulder blades threatened to pierce his pelt; reality had become apparent, and Bumblepaw suddenly felt guilty. Had Leaf-bare genuinely been that rough on the clan? Bumblepaw’s stomach filled with worry; maybe if he hadn’t gone to his moon-trial, Cloudleap would be a little more well-fed. 

“I’m coming,” Cloudleap tried to increase his pace, only to wince and return to his steady crawl. Hunger clawed at him, draining him of every ounce of energy. He smiled, desperate to hide his condition from Bumblepaw. Thunderclan’s stone-walled camp decorated in moss and lichen quickly came into view, and Bumblepaw did not hesitate to dash toward its thorny entrance. 

I’m finally home!

Bumblepaw entered to find that camp was silent; no chatter of elders, no play of apprentices or kits, Bumblepaw couldn’t even hear the typical hacking and sneezing so common during this time of the year. Cloudleap quickly approached Bumblepaw from behind, wheezing harshly. 

“Bumblepaw,” his voice was barely audible, and Bumblepaw traveled further toward the camp’s center. He studied the many dens in confusion; it was as if camp had been deserted. The snow that decorated the many stones and dens was mostly undisturbed. His eyes fell on the fresh-kill pile, noticing Leafpaw lounging beside it. 

“Leafpaw!” Bumblepaw padded toward his friend, calling out and kicking snow. “Why are you lounging near the fresh-kill pile?”

“Bumblepaw,” Cloudleap coughed violently, desperately attempting to catch his attention. 

“Leafpaw…?” Bumblepaw stopped prematurely, his body stiff. 

“Leafpaw…?” No response. The air became stuck in his throat. He wanted to run, but his paws were frozen in place. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think.  
Great Starclan!

Leafpaw wasn’t lounging beside the fresh-kill pile. She was part of it. She was torn up, lifeless, as if a dog had ravaged her. Bumblepaw’s vision blurred and he gagged, stumbling backward. He coughed and gasped, his legs weakening beneath him. Frantic, he bolted past Cloudleap out of Thunderclan camp, and his mentor did not try and stop him this time. 

◆ ◆ ◆

Bumblepaw dashed blindly into the forest, his heart pounding so hard he swore it could’ve stopped. His body worked autonomously while his mind was clouded with pain and confusion. Mental pain became physical as he felt his paws lose contact with the forest floor, and he slid on a thick patch of ice, colliding with a bush coated in dense snow. Bumblepaw was panting hard, gagging intermittently, now covered in the white fluff.

“This is not happening, this is not happening,” Bumblepaw thrashed his head back and forth, getting snow in his eyes and mouth. “Eaglestar… Mudpath… Aloetail…” Bumblepaw swatted himself in the face, attempting to wake from a nonexistent nightmare. He wailed to the sky, “How could Starclan let this happen?” He sunk back into the snowy bush, feeling paralyzed once more, as if the frost had turned him into a small glacier in the forest. Was Cloudleap involved with this? Was this real? He threw up, almost re-inhaling the contents as he hyperventilated and shivered. 

Were they planning on killing him next?

Electricity shot through his body as he realized he wasn’t alone; pawsteps shuffled somewhere close, but he couldn’t determine where. He quickly pushed himself entirely under the bush, attempting to hide; he could tell whatever lurking was no prey-creature. A long-furred figure quickly became visible, and Bumblepaw further pressed himself into the earth. The figure rotated its ears, seeming to carefully listen to the forest. Bumblepaw squinted his eyes, realizing the cat’s identity. Aloetail? Was he sent to fetch Bumblepaw? The apprentice twitched, causing the thin branches overhead to rustle and shed more snow. Aloetail froze, continuing to rotate his ears. 

“Who’s there?” The healer called out to the forest, unaware of Bumblepaw’s presence. The apprentice debated internally about revealing himself, but his paws had already begun to pull him out from the brush. Aloetail turned toward the apprentice startled. 

“Bumblepaw, I had not realized you already returned,” Aloetail eyed him cautiously. “Where is Cloudleap? Was he not the one who fetched you?” Bumblepaw was stiff and silent; part of him didn’t know what to say. Aloetail looked at his paws silently for a few moments. “I’ll take it you’ve already been to camp.”

“How could you let this happen?” Bumblepaw’s silent shock transformed, and he exploded in a fiery manner, claws peering out from his toes. “Where is Eaglestar? Leafpaw is dead! She’s been slaughtered like a squirrel!” 

“I have not been the Medicine Cat Thunderclan needs,” Aloetail looked away shamefully, speaking softly. His face was pressed into his lush neck fur, as if he could hide within it. 

“Do you not care?” Bumblepaw hissed in disbelief. “Is that all you have to say for yourself?” The healer gazed sadly at Bumblepaw, without reply. Bumblepaw stumbled backward, shaking his head. “It’s as if Starclan isn’t even with us anymore,” Bumblepaw looked to the sky and angrily thrashed his paw against the earth. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Aloetail answered quietly. 

“What kind of healer are you? What does Starclan have to say for this?” Bumblepaw demanded, rejecting his answer. Aloetail’s chest ached, and he held back the urge to join the apprentice in his cries. Part of him felt that Starclan was punishing him by punishing his beloved clan. 

“I have to go,” Bumblepaw snarled at Aloetail, unsatisfied with his silence. The medicine cat remained unmoved, showing no signs of wanting to stop him. With a kick of some snow, Bumblepaw bounded into the forest toward the Shadowclan border, breathing heavily.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Cannibalism

The territory near Shadowclan was wet and swampy – there was something about the earth that forbade it from taking in water. Even in the dead of Leaf-bare, icy water bubbling from the soil clawed at Bumblepaw with every step as his weight broke through soft snow and thin ice. Bumblepaw was breathing hard, his emotions unmanaged. With each stride he felt pain, then fear, then anger, then confusion. Every rustle of leaves overhead, or the snapping of a twig in the distance caused his fur to stand on end. 

Aloetail was looking well fed for this time of year, wasn’t he? Bumblepaw wanted to gag again. His thoughts raced as fast as he fled camp, wondering if anyone else had fled camp to tell others, wondering who else had fallen victim, wondering –   
Thunk!

◆ ◆ ◆

Dull pain throbbed in Bumblepaw’s head. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes and stretching his limbs. He was no longer in the forest; he was now in Thunderclan’s medicine cat den on a bed of cold moss, with Aloetail standing over him. Panicked, he attempted to leap to his feet, only to be pressed down by a large, brown paw. 

“Shh, relax,” Mudpath was holding him down gently, his face and voice without emotion.

“You’re going to eat me!” Bumblepaw hissed, squirming violently beneath Mudpath’s weight, causing his headache to worsen. 

“Shh, stop it! You ran into a tree,” Mudpath struggled to keep the apprentice beneath him, scattering a bit of the moss bedding. 

“You’re, you’re cannibals!” Bumblepaw stuttered, throwing the deputy off of himself, threatening to disturb the neat piles of herbs organized against a wall of the den.

“Take one look at me and you’ll see I’m no cannibal,” Mudpath spat back. Every one of his ribs stuck out from his skin, and the brown tom had lost much weight. 

“You’re a bad deputy!” Bumblepaw cried out accusingly. “You’ve let this happen! Both of you!” Bumblepaw’s voice trembled, looking quickly back and forth between the deputy and healer. 

“If you get any louder, we’re all going to be in trouble,” Aloetail softly murmured. Bumblepaw turned to him. 

“How many? How many have had to die?” Part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“It started with Brokentooth,” Mudpath closed his eyes, troubled with grief. “He had passed from hunger. He was weakened with age and the cold Leaf-bare brings. I was ready to help Mousecough prepare for vigil and burial, when Eaglestar refused, stating Brokentooth…” Mudpath hesitated. “…had better use now.”

“Mousecough was killed by Fireclaw when she caused a commotion to protest. She too…” Aloetail could not bring himself to finish the statement. “Leafpaw has also left us.”

“Leafpaw,” Bumblepaws voice broke as he thought of his best friend, now reduced to crow-food. “Leafpaw,” he gasped, his throat tightening with sorrow. “She didn’t have to die. She was just – she, she was just…” Bumblepaw could barely speak. “She was just an apprentice. She was my best friend!” Mudpath sat beside him, resting his muzzle on Bumblepaw’s head in an attempt to comfort him. Bumblepaw exhaled loudly, pushing his face into Mudpath’s fur. 

“Eaglestar is senile, he doesn’t have much longer to live. Fireclaw is pining to become the new deputy and take over. He and his followers essentially have control over the camp right now.” Mudpath’s voice was filled with resentment. “They eat the weak, and they remain strong. Cloudleap and I have no chance…”

“We have to tell the other clans,” Bumblepaw urged, mumbling through brown fur.

“Riverclan has adopted our practices,” Aloetail solemnly reports. “With Redstar and Eaglestar so close, it seems Redstar believed it was the only way to save their own. The river has frozen over completely, making fishing impossible for them. One of their warriors already lost their life trying to break the ice in a desperate attempt to eat.”

“Redstar was here, in our camp,” Mudpath peered toward the entrance of the den, making sure no one was listening in. “He and Eaglestar spoke privately about something and refused to tell me or Aloetail anything.”

Moonpaw! Bumblepaw’s chest fluttered, worried for his remaining friend. Did she make it back to Riverclan camp successfully?

“We must tell Shadowclan and Windclan then! They could help us!”

“They don’t care about us!” Mudpath growled impatiently. “Leaf-bare is killing all of us, no matter the clan. They have their own problems. Do you recall stories of Skyclan? Died out? No one cared then, no one will care now.”

“They do care! They do!” Bumblepaw protested. “When I went on my trial, Shadowclan and Riverclan helped me! We worked together and survived! We even took down a small deer together!” His little guilty secret was out, but he couldn’t care less. Mudpath sighed, rubbing his paw against his eyes. 

“I will think on it. For now, you rest.” Mudpath slowly got to his paws, nodding to Aloetail and gently padding out of the healer’s den. Bumblepaw watched the deputy depart, feeling defeated. Aloetail nudged a few poppy seeds toward him.

“For pain,” 

“Not trying to poison me? You’re awfully plump yourself,” Bumblepaw glared. 

“I just have thick fur,” Aloetail defended himself. He did have long, thick fur, but it was also horribly obvious he was getting food from an alternative source. “Please, just take the seeds. You’ve seen poppy before.”

Bumblepaw scoffed, instead curling up. He attempted to push past his headache and sleep, wishing he had never returned from his trial.   
Just me, Honeypaw and Moonpaw. Apprentices forever, hunting deer beneath the stars, eating frozen frogs and swimming in the lake. Even frogs and swimming would be better than this. Bumblepaw squeezed his eyes tight, trying to focus on his fantasies and forget his grief. 

Aloetail watched the apprentice drift to sleep, before quietly exiting his den and leaving camp.


	13. Chapter 12

Bumblepaw softly moaned, blinking awake. For a moment, he thought the past day had been just a mere dream, expecting to awake in his log outside of the clan territories, but his aching skull signaled otherwise. He sat up, disoriented, almost falling back on his side. Dim light trickled through the den’s entrance – Bumblepaw could not distinguish whether it was the morning or evening. Aloetail sat toward the den’s back, his face pressed into his chest and eyes shut tightly; his herb piles were shuffled together, scattered around him. His brow was furrowed, as if a mix of sadness and pain was washed over him. The healer was stiff, as if he was made of stone. 

“Aloetail…?”

The healer lifted his head and opened his eyes wide; they shone, as if they were filled with stars. 

“Something is coming.”

Bumblepaw pricked his ears as a loud yowl echoed from the camp outside. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-ledge for a clan meeting!”

Bumblepaw poked his head out from the medicine cat den, greeted with heavy wind peppered with flakes of snow. Eaglestar was standing on the High-ledge, with Fireclaw eagerly standing close by. Other Thunderclan warriors slowly make their way to High-ledge, some looking far more exhausted than others. Mudpath too, sits close to Eaglestar, eyeing Fireclaw carefully. Tension was obvious between the warrior and deputy, and neither attempted to hide it. 

“Warriors, we have been challenged with a mighty and brutal Leaf-bare,” Eaglestar’s voice was raspy as he attempted to project loudly to the small crowd. “The weak die and feed the strong, and we must continue to feed the strong. This is the way we will survive. In three nights time, we will raid Shadowclan camp to steal their elders for food,” an audible gasp could be heard from below the High-ledge; Mudpath gazed at his leader with wide, terrified eyes, and Fireclaw gave a toothy smile. The silence was deafening, as the clan waited in shock for the leader to continue speaking. “in addition to any casualties that present themselves. By killing off the weak, we will feed ourselves, and Shadowclan will have less useless paws to feed. Riverclan will be joining us in the raid and will attack from the opposite border.”

“Excellent plan my leader,” Fireclaw purred excitedly in praise. “Is this plan not excellent?” he turned to the rest of the clan. Foresthunt hesitantly nodded in agreement, as did Stormbelly. Cloudleap stood up quickly, eager to speak before being interrupted by Mudpath. 

“Eaglestar! You mustn’t do this! That is enough of this chaos!” Mudpath stretched toward his leader upon the ledge, pleading with him. “Starclan would not want this! What you’ve been doing is wrong!” Mudpath began to race up toward his leader, challenging him upon the ledge. Mudpath was so starved that he looked as if he could be as old as his superior. Eaglestar swatted his paw across Mudpath’s cheek, drawing blood. 

“You insubordinate crow-food!” Eaglestar hissed, getting close to the deputy. “You break the code going against my word!”

“Eaglestar, I- “ Mudpath’s words were cut short as the leader raked his claws deep across his throat, splashing blood upon the High-ledge. 

“Mudpath!” Cloudleap called out in horror. Eaglestar sunk his teeth into the neck of his deputy and thrashed his body violently, before tossing him off the High-ledge. Fireclaw gazed upon Mudpath with great satisfaction before padding toward his body. 

“Still warm Foresthunt,” Fireclaw nosed his brown pelt, peppered with blood. “Wouldn’t want this to go to waste,” Victory shone in his eyes, hungrily examining the dead deputy, then Eaglestar.

Bumblepaw watched in horror, gasping and retreating into the den he had been hiding in. He bumped into Aloetail, who had moved closer to the den’s entrance. 

“Fireclaw’s going to be deputy,” Bumblepaw’s voice was broken. “I think, I think he’s going to get Eaglestar killed, I think, I don’t-“

“Go.”

Bumblepaw did not need to be told twice; he quickly darted out of the healer’s den, quickly and silently traversing along the edge of camp until he reached its exit, desperate to avoid the feast that had started at the camp’s center.


	14. Chapter 13

Bumblepaw moved as quickly as possible away from Thunderclan camp; luckily, the walls that enclosed the base were tall and shielded him from any wandering eyes within. He bounded up a tree, attempting to hide from anyone who may have noticed his departure, or anyone who was out hunting or patrolling. He anxiously gripped the branch beneath him, digging his claws into the soft, damp wood. Should he find Moonpaw? He shook his head; Riverclan territory was impossibly far, and even if he attempted to cross the lake while it was frozen, the threat of him falling through was more than enough to discourage him from even considering it. Besides, Riverclan had supposedly taken up the desperate practice as well.

“Honeypaw, you may be my only hope,” Bumblepaw whispered to himself, deciding he would go directly to Shadowclan himself. “Moonpaw, please stay safe.” He quickly returned to the forest floor, sending his silent prayer to Starclan; this time, he would be sure to avoid crashing into any trees. 

Bumblepaw approached the Shadowclan border, his paws sinking into the cold, damp soil hiding beneath the snow. Does he wait for a patrol? He had never been in another clan’s territory, aside from his single trip along the lake’s edge to the Gathering. He had no idea when a warrior would come by – if one would come by at all. If he dared to trespass, he risked being torn to shreds without question. He shivered; Shadowclan warriors were notoriously cold, even if Honeypaw was kind to him. And yet, she radiated a very serious energy, especially speaking about her clan’s practices. 

What kind of clan doesn’t tell tales to their kits? Bumblepaw became slightly distracted, only refocusing at the sound of twigs snapping in the distance, and leaves rustling. Paranoia ate at him, and he couldn’t risk being dragged back to his own camp by Fireclaw and his brutes. Bumblepaw stepped into Shadowclan territory, attempting to search for any scents left behind by previous patrols. Everything seemed unusually stale. He padded deeper into the territory, hesitantly calling out softly. 

“Anyone there? I am a Thunderclan apprentice. Please, help!” Part of him worried his calls would somehow be heard by Fireclaw and his gang; but he was desperate to find help fast. Not only for the sake of his clan, but for Shadowclan too. “My name is Bumblepaw, please, I need help!”

“Who goes there?”

Three cats appeared from the depths of the forest, one carrying two frozen frogs by their legs, except these weren’t cats, but mere skeletons clinging to life. A calico tom looked over Bumblepaw with curiosity and confusion, rather than hostility. 

“My name is Bumblepaw, I am a Thunderclan apprentice,” Bumblepaw looked frantically between the three cats. “I have come to speak with your leader, Toothstar. Something terrible has happened, please,” Bumblepaw pleaded. The tom looked back at a white she-cat with amber patches, nodding. He stepped toward Bumblepaw, continuing to look him over. 

“You are no apprentice Bumblepaw,” he murmured. “Eaglestar sent you on your trial and yet your name remains.” Bumblepaw didn’t know how to respond. Was he being accused of deceit? 

“Yes that is true, but please, I must speak with Toothstar,”

“There is only one of him, Burningbranch,” the white she-cat approached the calico’s side. “I do not sense any more warriors,” Burningbranch closed his eyes and nodded. He flicked his tail, turning. 

“Follow us,” 

◆ ◆ ◆

Bumblepaw hung his head low as he passed through the muddy thorn tunnel leading him into the heart of Shadowclan. Bramble bushes surrounded the camp’s center, and many heads peered from the dense brush to gaze upon the foreigner. A creamy she-cat with black patches and a large fang poking from her muzzle sat at the camp’s center, speaking with a dark-colored medicine cat, and an all-too-familiar apprentice. 

“Moonpaw!”

Bumblepaw bounded up toward Moonpaw, who was wincing slightly from pain; her paw was held up for the healer to examine. She had multiple thorns stuck in her pads. 

“It’s Mooncloud, now,” she smiled faintly, flinching with the removal of each thorn. Bumblepaw gasped quietly in an attempt to save face in front of the leader and medicine cat.

“Congratulations Mooncloud,” His excitement was poorly disguised, shining through a toothy grin. Deep down he wanted to tackle her and celebrate, but now was not the time. Bumblepaw looked toward the fanged leader, Toothstar, prepared to deliver his news. 

“Toothstar, my name is Bumblepaw, my sincerest apologies for crossing your border, but-“

“No buts,” Toothstar sharply cut him off, causing Bumblepaw’s tail fur to stand on end. “No apologies either. Mooncloud has come with important news, and I can only assume you are here for the same reason.”

“Yes, Thunderclan is planning a raid on Shadowclan camp, with assistance from Riverclan” Bumblepaw nodded. “Thunderclan’s deputy, Mudpath, he has been killed. Many cats have been killed. Eaglestar called the clan for a meeting to announce the raid. I didn’t know what else to do, Starclan wouldn’t stand for this, I know it in my heart.” Toothstar closed her eyes in thought. 

“As what Mooncloud reported. This is quite troublesome,” Toothstar shook her head, her sentences terse. “Leaf-bare has been hard on the clan, as I am sure you understand. Your trial must have been very hard,” Empathy flashed in her eyes, but only briefly, her emotionless mask returning. Nightwatch finished pulling thorns out of Mooncloud’s paws and turned to her leader. 

“Have faith, Toothstar,” her voice was raspy, aged with experience. Nightwatch lifted a large, green and fuzzy Lamb’s Ear and pressed it against Mooncloud’s paw to stop the small bit of bleeding. 

“Toothstar,” Bumblepaw softly prodded. “May I ask where Honeypaw is?”

“Honeyleaf is out hunting with our deputy, Tallgaze,” Bumblepaw blinked in surprise. He was the only one without his warrior name. How embarrassing. 

“Actually Toothstar,” Nightwatch nudged her and gestured toward the camp’s entrance. 

“Permission to enter, Toothstar,”

The leader gasped and leapt to her paws as the camp suddenly became full of strange cats. Many Shadowclan cats came out of their dens defensively, fur standing on edge. At the front of the group was Aloetail, Tallgaze, and Honeyleaf. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Toothstar looked to her deputy, demanding an explanation. Tallgaze kept his head low, approaching slowly, almost apologetically. 

“Aloetail knows we need help, and he has lots of help,” He looked back at the small band of rogues, nine total. A large, firey-red tom stepped forward. 

“If I may,” he began to speak. “Aloetail has shown us what it means to be a warrior, to be a cat that lives by a code of morals. Aloetail has shown us great generosity when he didn’t have to,” Aloetail looked away, feeling ashamed. Bumblepaw suddenly understood why Aloetail was always distant, both physically and mentally. 

“Aloetail cares for us as if we were a clan, part of his clan. He brings us herbs for strength, for sickness, for injuries,” the tom spoke with great passion, looking into the faces of the many Shadowclan warriors. “He’s risked his position in his clan for us, for the good of other cats, rogue cats. We must return the favor, somehow. We want to help make things right.”

“What is your name, rogue?” Toothstar was still wary, examining him. 

“My name is Rooster,” he responded confidently. “I stand here with my friends. We live in a barn a bit of ways from your territories,” the cats behind him nodded their heads in agreement. Toothstar watched him for a moment, silent, her face expressionless. She turned to Aloetail, her eyes narrow. 

“Do you vouch for them?”

“Yes,” he nodded his head solemnly, confirming everything he’s done. “Everything they say is true.”

“Your plump hide speaks for itself,” Toothstar’s words were biting. “I will leave Starclan to judge you for your rendezvous Aloetail, but I accept your aid, all of you. And you are welcome to stay in Shadowclan’s camp,” She turned to Bumblepaw and Mooncloud. “And what are you to do?”

“I suppose go home,” Bumblepaw sighed, glancing at Mooncloud. “I guess I’ll have to roll in some mud to cover my scent,” Bumblepaw chuckled softly. Mooncloud nodded in agreement. Bumblepaw got to his feet, approaching Aloetail. 

“Are you coming with me?”

“My place is no longer with the clan, Bumblepaw,” he looked at his paws. “I don’t think it ever was with the clan. I’ve had this calling to help those in need, but those who do not live here,” his voice grew quiet, breaking gently; Bumblepaw had never seen him so vulnerable. “Please believe me when I say I love Thunderclan, and I love every member within it, despite all of this.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Aloetail, but I will try to,” Bumblepaw pressed his nose to the healer’s forehead, unsure if he would ever see him again. Aloetail pressed his face into the apprentice’s shoulder, whispering into his fur. 

“May Starclan always be with you.”


	15. Chapter 14

Nights passed with a light dusting of snow, and Bumblepaw’s short absence went unnoticed. Fireclaw had been appointed deputy by Eaglestar shortly after Mudpath’s murder and fast consumption. The clan seemed to exist in a haze; it was quiet, and many members either kept hidden in their respective dens or lingered outside of camp, seemingly avoiding whatever waited inside. It was the day of the raid, and Bumblepaw lay in the Apprentice’s den, anxious and unable to rest. Heatpaw entered the den quietly, carrying a small mouse. 

“Bumblepaw, do you want something to eat? I managed to get lucky and get this little guy and a squirrel,” he set the mouse down near Bumblepaw’s head. “I brought the squirrel to the Queens, so you don’t have to worry about breaking the code or anything,” 

Breaking the code, ugh. Bumblepaw sighed, thinking about his journey into Shadowclan’s territory. Did he break the code then? Was he betraying his clan by speaking with Toothstar? Even if he did do the right thing, he did go against his leader. Bumblepaw felt hopelessly ensnared in conflicting ideals and morals.

“Bumblepaw…?”

Bumblepaw shook his head and sat up. 

“Sorry, Heatpaw,” he stared at the mouse presented before him; it was incredibly small, another victim of Leaf-bare’s harshness. “You should have it, you put the work in after all.”

“Thanks Bumblepaw,” Heatpaw shyly lowered his head and took a bite. There was silence between the two, and Heatpaw attempted to start some conversation. “How was your trial?”

“I learned a lot, that’s for sure,” Bumblepaw smiled faintly. I wish it never ended. 

“I wish I could go on mine,” Heatpaw was in fact due to start his trial, but it was as if time had stopped in Thunderclan’s camp. “And you’re due for a new name,”

“Yeah,” Bumblepaw looked away.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Heatpaw exclaimed, attempting to salvage the discussion. “I didn’t mean, I didn’t… I don’t know. I mean, I wouldn’t want to move into the warrior’s den anyways. Not with Fireclaw around. And if you left, well the Apprentice’s Den would be a little colder.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bumblepaw playfully batted his arm with a lazy paw. “I’m alright, I promise.” 

No border patrols had been organized, no hunting parties sent into the forest. In a matter of days, the clan better resembled a band of rogues rather than warriors living beneath Starclan. Light slowly faded to dark, and Bumblepaw felt as if it was the longest day in his life. A sharp yowl pierced the air from the camp’s center. Bumblepaw’s chest fluttered as reality set in; this battle was really happening. What was his plan on the field? What if he saw Moonpaw, err, Mooncloud? And Honeyleaf? 

"I wish I could talk to Cloudleap." He couldn’t risk another cat overhearing his plans, his true feelings. Part of him feared Cloudleap would be killed in the battle due to his condition. Mudpath was right – Eaglestar was senile, and Fireclaw insane for encouraging a band of starved warriors to fight a pointless battle. Fireclaw knew his critics wouldn’t partake in the cannibalism. Further realization overwhelmed Bumblepaw, realizing not only was Fireclaw trying to get Eaglestar killed, but anyone who would speak against him. His shock was painted across his face, but all other cats seemed focused on Eaglestar upon the High-ledge. Bumblepaw was suddenly tempted to bound upon the High-ledge himself – what if he revealed Fireclaw’s true intentions? Could he stop the raid on Shadowclan entirely? He shifted uncomfortably, watching the large deputy gaze at Eaglestar with admiration. He didn’t have any direct evidence of Fireclaw’s plan, considering Eaglestar has been on the forefront of this war. He shivered, recalling Mudpath’s untimely death – it would be likely he would end up in the fresh-kill pile if he challenged Fireclaw right now. 

"I hope I’m doing what’s right."

Bumblepaw joined the other warriors beneath the High-ledge, awaiting Eaglestar’s orders. Cloudleap was sitting toward the front of the group, his back revealing ribs and a bony spine. The leader sat proudly upon the stone ledge, with Fireclaw beside him, shoulders back and head tall. 

“Thunderclan, tonight we secure our survival for the winter. We will cross Shadowclan’s border when the moon touches the treetops; this will ensure we are in perfect coordination with Riverclan’s attack on the opposite border.” Gentle murmurs were exchanged between the audience members, and Bumblepaw caught a glimpse of Cloudleap’s face. Fear. 

“Fireclaw and myself will be leading the party. I need senior warriors close behind, with junior warriors and apprentices toward the back, ready if there is a counter-ambush. Is that clear?” Fireclaw nodded aggressively, looking over the rest of the warriors and apprentices; no one spoke against the plan. “Alright then. Clan, move out!”

Thunderclan’s party padded out of the thorny tunnel that connected the forest with camp. Bumblepaw lingered toward the back of the raid party as directed with Heatpaw; his fellow apprentice was a tad on the slower side, due to having unusually short legs. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen Bumblepaw, but I do hope this is enough to show I’m ready for my trial,” Heatpaw whispered. Warriors pressed close to the snow, their paws leaving small prints behind. Very soft snow was excellent for planning attacks, as the snow covered crunch leaves and absorbed sound. The forest grew darker with each passing minute, and it wasn’t long before the moon graced the tops of the trees. Fireclaw aggressively pushed forward toward Shadowclan’s border, calling for the rest of the senior party to keep close and move quickly. Once the border was in sight, he paused, and the rest of the party followed suit. He opened his mouth, taking in any informative scents. 

“Scent is stale, no recent patrol here,” he reported to Eaglestar, who nodded. 

“Push forward clan,” Eaglestar declared, being the first to cross the border. Warriors followed in suit, and Bumblepaw paused before crossing. 

“Starclan, please be with me.”


	16. Chapter 15

Quietly, the raid party pressed forward toward Shadowclan camp, bodies pressed close to the cold earth. Some of the warriors had their coats streaked with mud and snow, attempting to mask their scent. Bumblepaw held his breath, awaiting the counter-ambush he knew was coming. Eaglestar and Fireclaw slowed as the camp came into distant view; someone was watching them, and they knew it. 

“Codebreakers!”

Toothstar hissed, leaping out of the darkness and dashing toward Fireclaw, claws extended and tail thrashing. Shadowclan warriors quickly followed, dropping from the trees overhead. Thunderclan and Shadowclan warriors became entangled with one another, and battle had begun. Bodies crashed against the forest floor and claws raked against fur. The forest became deafening with yowls and screeches exchanged with sharp blows. Bumblepaw dodged the combat, trying to see where Cloudleap was, who he was fighting. 

“Eaglestar, the Riverclan warriors!” Fireclaw called out breathlessly; his shoulder was bleeding heavily, and he had a black tom pinned beneath him. Redstar awkwardly dashed toward the conflict, with many Riverclan warriors behind him crying out for war. Three clans together in one fight, Bumblepaw almost expected Windclan to show up and stake their claim for blood. The screams and hissing echoed and bounced off the trees and snow, quickly disorienting Bumblepaw. Did he fight his own clanmates, or should he fight those he had come to save? Due to his lack of awareness, another warrior slammed into him, causing him to slide across a patch of snow and mud. It was Foresthunt and Honeyleaf, ensnared in each other’s claws. Honeyleaf’s face was soaked red, and Foresthunt easily overpowered her, just by sheer size. Something stirred within Bumblepaw; Foresthunt looked at her as if she were prey. 

“You’re going to kill her!” 

Bumblepaw dug his paws into the earth and raced toward Foresthunt, barreling into his side. The warrior was taken a back for just a moment, seeing an apprentice from his own clan go after him. 

“We cannot break the code!” Bumblepaw insisted, now standing over Honeyleaf. “We don’t have to kill our enemies! We can’t do this anymore! Starclan wouldn’t want this!”

“You betray your clan, apprentice?” Foresthunt snarled back, stepping closer. “I’d kill a thousand cats to protect my clan. You’re as good as any fresh-kill.”

◆ ◆ ◆

“Stand down, elder,” Toothstar stepped toward a faltering Eaglestar, her tone sharp. “You cannot finish this fight alive.”

“You don’t understand!” Eaglestar spat, lunging at his fellow leader. She backed up on her hind legs, aggressively swiping at his chest, pushing him back. Eaglestar coughed violently, his head hung down. 

“You really are senile if you think I fail to understand,” Toothstar’s voice was deep with anger. “Do we not suffer the same Leaf-bare? Do we not exist under the same sky?” Eaglestar shook his head, refusing to listen. “I pity you, Eaglestar. Pray Starclan will take you into the stars after everything you’ve done.” Eaglestar attempted to take another step forward, only to stumble into the snow, wincing in pain. 

◆ ◆ ◆

Foresthunt and Bumblepaw circled each other, fur on edge and growling. Honeyleaf was breathing, but not conscious; her bleeding was heavier than initially assumed, and the snow around her was bright red.

“Stupid apprentice, stay in line,” Foresthunt made the first lunge, sinking his teeth into Bumblepaw’s shoulder. He yelped out in pain, throwing his weight against the other warrior to knock him off balance. The two hit the earth, scrambling to attempt to keep the other down. Bumblepaw dragged his claws across Foresthunt’s face, just barely missing his eyes. 

“I’m a warrior, as good as you are!” Bumblepaw hissed as Foresthunt shook his head violently, throwing droplets of blood. Blood obscuring his sight, Foresthunt attempted to sink his teeth into Bumblepaw again, only to miss and earn another strike to the head. 

“Crow-food!” Foresthunt became more frustrated, lashing out desperately. “You’re stopping the clans from achieving greatness! We’re only speeding up the process of the weak dying and the strong surviving, why wait for it? It’s cruel isn’t it? Cruel to allow suffering and starvation when there doesn’t have to be?”

“You’re weak in heart, you should throw yourself into the lake by your own standards,” Bumblepaw threw his entire weight at the warrior, flipping him onto his back and scratching his chest. Foresthunt yowled loudly, thrashing in protest. Bumblepaw kept him pinned down, his claws digging into his skin; his muscles ached from strain. Foresthunt went limp, sighing in defeat. Was it a fake-out? Bumblepaw decided to let him up, and the warrior quickly bolted into the forest in abandon; perhaps his ego was injured more than his wounds. Bumblepaw quickly turned to Honeyleaf, nudging her flank to get up; she was still warm and breathing, but her gasps were shallow. 

“Honeyleaf, Honeyleaf please…”

◆ ◆ ◆

“You’re failing us!” Fireclaw strode toward Eaglestar angrily, his paws and muzzles soaked with blood. “You’re failing Thunderclan with your weakness! You’re causing us to lose!” The deputy stood over his leader, one paw raised and claws unsheathed. 

“That’s enough Fireclaw!” Cloudleap ran toward the pair, panicked and wide-eyed. But he was too late; Fireclaw swiftly cut his claws across Eaglestar’s throat, stealing away his final life. The leader crumbled to the ground like paper, unable to defend himself in any capacity. Fireclaw licked his paw hungrily, turning toward Cloudleap. “No!” Cloudleap gasped, gaze fixed on Eaglestar’s lifeless body. 

“You’re next,” he growled, stepping forward. 

“Your terror over Thunderclan ends now, Fireclaw,” Cloudleap stood in place confidently, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Hunger and weakness melted away from his body, as if he was never plagued in the first place. 

“It’s only just begun.”

Fireclaw tackled Cloudleap with open arms, screeching. The two rolled in the mud, and Cloudleap pressed his hind legs against Fireclaw’s belly, throwing him off himself. Claws extended, Fireclaw threw his paws at Cloudleap, aiming for his throat and face. Cloudleap blocked his blows, gaining deep gashes in his forearms. Fireclaw stumbled backwards, re-adjusting his balance, providing an opening for Cloudleap. The warrior headbutted Fireclaw in the chest, following up with claws scraping at the sides of his face. Fireclaw fell over, and Cloudleap pinned him down.

“How could you do this Fireclaw? How could you?” he screamed, eyes wide. “There is so much death Fireclaw, we are consumed with it! How could you!” Cloudleap threw his claws at Fireclaw’s face, scarring the bridge of his muzzle and left cheek. He glanced up, seeing Bumblepaw rush toward him. Weakness quickly returned, and Cloudleap collapsed beside the deputy. His mentor was hardly recognizable from the cat he knew one moon ago, his fur patchy and painted from battle, his figure gaunt. Bumblepaw ran up to his mentor, nudging his side soaked with mud and blood. 

“Cloudleap, we have to get you to a medicine cat,” Bumblepaw gasped, attempting to push him up, but his own wounds had too weakened him.

“Oh Bumblepaw, I am so proud of you,” Cloudleap’s eyes were closed, and he did not move. 

“Now’s not the time, you can tell me later!” Bumblepaw gently took Cloudleap’s neck scruff into his mouth and pulled. 

“You’re the best apprentice I could have asked for,” Cloudleap’s voice grew soft. “You’ll be an excellent warrior. No, you are an excellent warrior.”

“Cloudleap, please,” Bumblepaw’s voice was muffled as he spoke through fur. This time, the warrior did not respond.


	17. Chapter 16

“Retreat!” Redstar called frantically as his eyes lay upon the dead leader, his dear friend. “Retreat! Riverclan!” he looked at the many bodies lying in the mud and snow, realizing what he’d started and all the blood that was spilled so wastefully. Combat paused briefly before the warriors who remained broke away, racing toward the frozen lake. The ice became stained with blood, a cold red path marking their surrender. Many rogues and Shadowclan warriors called out to the sky in victory. Bumblepaw sat quietly, alone, watching his clan, or what he thought was his clan, dash away. He closed his eyes, only to be startled by a set of paws settling beside him. Mooncloud sighed, unable to speak. The two sat in silence, taking in the decomposition and defeat of their own clans. Toothstar padded toward the two, with Aloetail and Tallgaze beside her. 

“Thank you, for everything,” Toothstar bowed her head in genuine gratitude, showing more warmth than Bumblepaw thought she could. “Without the preparation and the extra help, I don’t know if Shadowclan would have survived,” Tallgaze nodded in agreement. “Do be careful returning to your home territories,” she advised. “I do not know if they will be hostile to you. Unfortunately, Eaglestar is dead, and Fireclaw was deputy at the time. I would like to think that many of your warriors had a change of heart during the battle,”

“They could join Shadowclan,” Tallgaze suggested. 

“You could,” Toothstar smiled. “You’ve both proven yourselves to be of good character, and strong warriors.”

“I can’t, my clan needs me,” Bumblepaw mewed sadly. If he and Mooncloud stayed in Shadowclan, they could be friends without guilt, with Honeyleaf too, but he knew better than that. Thunderclan was in a state of ruin, and he had no idea what he would see when he would return home, but part of him felt that the clan would need him to return to normalcy. 

“My clan needs me too,” Mooncloud responded, also with sadness. Her tail was missing a few bits of fur, and she had a fresh nick in her ear. Bumblepaw peered at her in his peripherals, wondering what Riverclan’s fate would be after tonight. Aloetail remained quiet, looking around nervously at the many Shadowclan cats and rogues. Tallgaze watched him carefully. 

“Your soul is tearing in two, I know this,” Aloetail turned, caught off guard. Tallgaze nodded, sure of himself. “You know what you desire, you know what you must do. I just hope Starclan is still watching you.”

◆ ◆ ◆

A set of paws stood mournfully at the edge of Thunderclan camp, with another set following close behind. The two walked quickly toward the leader’s den, then the High-ledge. The cat gazed sadly, taking in every detail of the camp, as he knew he wouldn’t be with the clan much longer; he gazed at every stone covered in lichen, each den filled with the cats he loved and cared for, and the thorny tunnel he would eventually depart in, one final time. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the High-ledge for a clan meeting!”

Unfamiliar bodies emerged from the edges of camp as the clan gathered beneath the ledge. Aloetail sighed, preparing himself emotionally, looking to the sky. “Thunderclan, we have been faced with a Leaf-bare unlike another. Our clan…” His voice faltered. “Is scarred. It is hurt. It is changed. We…” he hesitated. “…we hid from Starclan’s light. I hid from Starclan’s light.” Cloudleap stepped forward, standing beside him in encouragement. “We must start over, we must return to Starclan’s guidance. Straying from the code was killing us more than it was saving us.” He shifted in place, pressing his paws into the stone beneath him. 

“Fireclaw, Foresthunt and Stormbelly have fled the clan territories. It is not known what direction they went, but let it be known that they are not welcome back to Thunderclan. Eaglestar was very stick, and Fireclaw knew how to take advantage of this. After much thought, it’s been decided that Twigsnap will be the new deputy, and Cloudleap will be the new leader. I will guide him to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives. And then,” Aloetail hesitated, feeling the weight of his words. “I will cease to be Thunderclan’s Medicine Cat.”  
The audience gasped, some cats grunting angrily at the news, others voicing disbelief. 

“I love Thunderclan, and I love serving this clan. But life elsewhere has called to me, and I have answered. I have been helping rogues and loners, even kittypets with their illnesses. Many of these cats don’t have any knowledge of medicine, and part of me feels compelled to help, to teach others.” The shock was audible, tails lashing. Bumblepaw watched the healer awash with shame, and his heart ached for him. Aloetail slowly retreated to the leader’s den, head hung low and tail dragging against the stone, with Cloudleap taking his place on the High-ledge. The audience began to quiet down, and he addressed the clan. 

“I hope I can earn each one of yours’ support in my up and coming leadership. I exist to serve, to lead the clan, not to tyrannically rule over it.” Bumblepaw smiled at his mentor, having a sense of pride to be trained by the up-and-coming leader. 

“I would like to take a moment to thank the many rogues who aided Shadowclan in their time of need,” Rooster stood up, and the native Thunderclan cats observed him closely. 

“Many of us wish to learn the ways of the Warrior Code, having been exposed to Aloetail’s kindness as a medicine cat. With great respect, we request to become part of your clan, as did the rogues who stayed with Shadowclan requested to them.” The request was met with mixed emotions from the native clan cats, some feeling suspicious, others happy to have newcomers. 

“We welcome you with open paws, and may Starclan watch over you as you learn our ways,” Cloudleap purred. “When we follow the code, we live our lives with honor, and we live fulfilled.” Rooster nodded, smiling before returning to the other once-rogues, sitting contently. “I do have one final announcement, and it is certainly long overdue. Bumblepaw, please step forward,” Bumblepaw gasped in disbelief, quickly standing and padding up to the High-ledge beside Cloudleap. He sat before his mentor, eyes filled with stars; with all of the commotion concerning Fireclaw’s terror, part of him had forgotten he needed to receive a warrior name. 

“I, Cloudleap, soon leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!” Bumblepaw’s heart was racing. 

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bumblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bumblefrost, for saving Thunderclan during a desperate Leaf-bare. StarClan honors your bravery and devotion to the code, taking risks and holding true to the morals of a warrior. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.”

“Bumblefrost! Bumblefrost!” The clan cheered as Cloudleap rested his muzzle on Bumblefrost’s forehead, and the new warrior licked his shoulder in ceremonial exchange. Bumblefrost’s heart soared, and Cloudleap gazed upon him with father-like pride. 

“Thank you, Cloudleap,” Bumblefrost bowed his head, overcome with emotion. 

“You’ve more than earned it,” the white leader smiled, looking back out to his clan. 

“That is all I have for now. Twigsnap, please organize a small hunting party following this meeting. Clan dismissed!”


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of A Trial of Frost! Thank you all who supported me the whole way!

Bumblefrost bounded toward the warrior’s den, the sun reflecting off his shiny black pelt. Leaf-bare had been defeated, for now, and New-Leaf was just on the horizon. For the first time in moons, there was no snow or ice covering the earth. 

“Roostertooth, Peachpelt! C’mon! We’re going to try it today!”

“You’re nuts,” Roostertooth pulled himself out of the den, stretching his hind legs. The sunlight on his pelt made it look like he was set aflame. “We’re never going to catch a deer. They’re too big, and certainly too fast!” Peachpelt followed soon after, giggling at the banter. 

“If there’s a young one, and enough of us, we have a chance,” Bumblepaw made his case. “Waspnose and Twigsnap are out on patrol with a few others. When they get back, I’m sure they’d be interested in trying! You know Twigsnap after all,” Twigsnap was always ready for an adventure, even still as deputy. As a young cat, the deputy had sought out foxes to fight in an attempt to better his fighting skills; one encounter resulted in a broken tail, giving him his name. 

Cloudstar watched the small hunting party from the High-ledge. Badgerpatch, a rogue now healer, brought a bundle of herbs to the leader. 

“For strength, Cloudstar,” the black and white tom was a cat of few words, setting the bundle at his paws.

“Thank you, although the weather has been warming up, and I feel my health returning,” Cloudstar was slowly recovering from the period of starvation, in addition to his wounds from fighting Fireclaw, even after all this time. He had regained a decent amount of weight, but still had some ways to go. 

“No news of the exiled cats?” Badgerpatch prodded gently. Cloudstar shook his head. 

“I do not expect we will hear anything of them ever again.”

◆ ◆ ◆

Aloetail sat alone at the Thunderclan border. The sun was setting, and a warm breeze blew through his long fur. He looked to the sky, and stars began to appear faintly. With peace in his heart, Aloetail stepped over the border, and into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Allegiances list for this work - https://www.deviantart.com/lexissketches/art/Frost-Allegiances-831367250
> 
> Be sure to check out my other sites!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lexissketches  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lexissketches  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12967542/


End file.
